My Private Tutor
by mana0819
Summary: AU Angelus O'Connor is a high school junior and a rich bad-ass. He is failing his classes. William Edwards is a college sophomore and a shy and reserved honor student. Angelus is forced to have a tutor.... guess who? Spangel
1. Angelus O'Connor

**MY PRIVATE TUTOR**

DISCLAIMER: The characters from BTVS and ANGEL don't belong to me.... They belong to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, Mutant Enemy, etc.

RATING: It's R... I think. I'm not good at rating. If you find it's more than R, tell me.

PARING: Angel/Spike (Duh!!)

SUMMARY: Totally AU Spangel fic. Angelus O'Connor is a high school junior and a rich bad-ass. He has troubles at school and is failing almost all of his classes. William Edwards is a college sophomore and honor student. He is shy and reserved. Angel is forced to have tutoring lessons and he is so reluctant about it.... till he meets his new tutor!!

Special thanks to JESS!!! You've given me so many great ideas!! Luv ya!!

R&R

**MY PRIVATE TUTOR**

CHAPTER 1

"ANGELUS O'CONNOR!!!! Report to my office right now!!!!"

The loud voice reverberated thorough the whole Hyperion Academy. All the teachers and students were paralyzed in their spots instantly by the sudden furious shouting from the speakers. Well, except one student, that was. In the back of one of the many classrooms in the academy, there was a student who was in a so deep sleep that he seemed not to notice the loud shout. He looked a lot different from the other student. Apparently, he was the only one who wasn't wearing the school uniform and wearing a pair of black tight leather pants and a black t-shirt. He was sleeping with his head rested upon his arms on the desk. Everyone in the classroom was staring at the guy in silence. After a short while, some of the students started to eye each another as if they were talking with each another using the eye contacts. Some of them were giving snickers at the sleeping student. No one dared to utter any sound though. The class room was in a dead silence. The teacher who was standing near the blackboard in front of the class looked around the classroom and sighed hugely. He inhaled deeply and walked down the isle to the sleeping student. The other students' eyes followed his movement. 'He is so unfortunate that he has to wake that guy up,' everyone thought, some felt sorry for him but the others were enjoying it. He was now standing right in front of the asleep student. He breathed in and out deeply a couple of times trying to bring himself to do the task.

"Mr. Angelus?" the teacher said in an unsure voice nervously not being able to act comfortably.

No reply came back to him. The student did not even flinch. He must have not heard the voice.

The teacher inhaled again and said in a loud strong voice this time. "Mr. Angelus?"

The student raised his head from the desk. He had a big frown on his face and glowered at the teacher coldly and sharply. If looks could have killed, the teacher would have been dead instantly.

"What??" Angelus spat out at the teacher in irritation giving sharp glares around the whole classroom.

Everyone averted their eyes from the angry boy. It seemed that he was not quite fully awake.

"Uh... Mr. Fergus O'Connor would like to see you in his office immediately." The teacher said nervously. He felt sick from the tension the student was emitting.

"The old man??" Angelus asked in a little surprise but still in a lot of annoyance. 'What the hell does he want? Anyways, when did he come back to LA?'

"Yes. Your father." The teacher nodded hoping the student would leave the classroom soon without causing any troubles.

Angelus stared at the teacher for a brief moment and suddenly stood up. He strode off the room without saying anything or glaring at anyone. The teacher and other students gave sighs of relieves.

* * *

Angelus opened the door to the academy director, Fergus O'Connor's office. Once he was inside, he walked inward and sat down in the sofa arrogantly with no hesitation. He gave a glance at his father who looked really furious. The furious looking man gave Angelus a snort in disapproval. Angelus kept staring at him not caring the action which he just gave.

"What do you want?" Angelus spat out since he wanted to quit this conversation and to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"I want to hear some explanations." Mr. O'Connor said trying as hard as possible to keep his temper calm. He was failing at the task miserably though.

Angelus chuckled at this then said innocently, "about what?"

"About this goddamn report card!!!" Mr. O'Connor shouted furiously throwing the report card at his son's face.

Angelus caught it in front of his face only a couple of centimeters away not flinching a bit. He eyed at the card uninterestedly. That was the worst report card he had ever seen in even his whole stupid life. Well, he had failed all of his classes in the first quarter! 'No wander the old man's giving all this shit.'

"Hey. Listen. There's been a lot going on around here." Angelus said trying to reason his failures in the classes.

"Oh. Such as? I would be happy to hear the details." Mr. O'Connor asked sarcastically, knowing fairly well that his son did not have any explanations for not having studied at all.

'Shit. Make up some stories! Think, think, think!!!' Angelus told himself mentally but he could not come up with any reasonable explanation which could convince his father. 'Damn. Damn. Damn.'

"Well. I'm taking this that you do not have any explanation, then." The school director snorted lightly at his son.

Angelus glared at his father coldly and kept silent.

"I reckon you were just messing around with your friends at clubs or something again. Isn't that so?" Mr. O'Connor said loudly scowling at Angelus.

"Something like that." Angelus said lightly not caring if his father was angry or not. What he wanted right now was to get out of the place and not to see his father till he abruptly decided to show up before his son for some stupid reason next time.

"And look at this attendance card!! You were absent from school more than two third of the whole school days!!! Are you a damn fool??" Mr. O'Connor shouted so loudly that his face was now really red in rage.

"Yeah. I guess." Angelus said teasingly, which made his father more furious. That was quite fun, actually.

"Are you insulting me? How dare you talk to your father like that??" Mr. O'Connor was now beyond the rage.

"Nah. I just wanna leave. That's all. Can I go?" Angelus said lightly, glancing at his watch which read 11:50. 'It's only 10 minutes till the lunch break. I should stay at school a bit longer.'

"NO!!! You're not to leave!!" Mr. O'Connor said commandingly.

"What? You still have anything to talk??" Angelus asked eyeing at the school director in annoyance.

"I think I tried so hard to be patient with your attitude, but you went too far, boy. It's not strange at all even if you get expelled from the academy for this grade and attendance!! But Principal Bailey kindly accepted my apologies!!" Mr. O'Connor said loudly in rage.

Angelus kept silent. 'Bailey's just an ass-kisser!' the voice echoed in his mind.

"I can't take this any more. I talked about this situation with Principal Bailey and we both agreed that you would need to have a private tutor in order to get credits for the classes!!" Mr. O'Connor said commandingly.

"WHAT????" Angelus shouted in disbelief. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He tried to say something but his voice seemed to have gone somewhere by shock. 'This is not happening!! It must be not real!!'

"You are having a private tutor, boy!!" Mr. O'Connor repeated strongly.

"No. No. No. No." Angel spat repeatedly shaking his head in disapproval. "You gotta be kidding me!! I'm not having a damn tutor!! Never!!!" Angelus exclaimed madly standing up on his feet and straightly glaring at his father.

"Yes, you are! Whatever you say, you're going to study with a tutor!! I'm commanding you!!" Mr. O'Connor shouted as loud as Angelus. He felt his blood boil in his vein.

"You think you can command me?? I don't give a shit what you say! You only come home a couple of times a year and you telling me this shit?? Don't think you can control my life!!" Angelus yelled furiously at his selfish father. 'How dare he tell me what to do?? How dare he act like a great father?? He never was in my life when I needed him. If he wants to do nothing with me, then he just should stay out of my life!'

"I am your father and I can command you! As long as you are living in my house! If you don't like it, you can get the hell out of my house any time you want. But leave everything you bought with my money. Find a job and work!! You really think you can live like that??" Mr. O'Connor said little calmly looking at his son. He was sure that his son would never leave the house and the rich life behind for some stupid reason. Angelus had grown up in a well-off family. He was given everything he ever wanted in his life. How could he stop living like that and start living like some commoner??

Angelus gave a sharp long glower at his father. 'Can I live like that? Working hard 5 days a week and still not getting much money. Can I live in an apartment as small as a doghouse? Can I really do that?' Angelus thought a lot in his head. He couldn't answer yes to the question. He sighed and looked away from his father.

"Good. Son. Well, your tutor will come over the house at 6 tonight, so be there. He'll be tutoring you 2 hours a day, every single day. He is one of the most honorable students in the Hyperion University. I'm sure your grade will be improved soon. I insist on you getting higher than B in every class this quarter. If you can't, your tutoring hours is going to be longer until you get all Bs or better. I'll have to fly to Tokyo tonight on business but I'll be keeping my eyes on you. If I ever hear you disobeying my decision, you'll be in a big trouble. Boy. Do you understand?" Mr. O'Connor warned his son demandingly giving a strong glance at his troublesome son.

"Whatever." Angelus muttered bluntly and left the room. Not before he kicked one of the sofas with his whole strength. It crashed against the wall behind it with a loud noise.

* * *

Angelus walked down the hallway to the cafeteria in the middle of the whole senior high school building. It seemed that the chime of the beginning of the lunch break had rung already. The hallway was crowded with a lot of students who were talking with their friends or hurrying to the cafeteria. But when they saw the guy walking down angrily, they stepped aside to make the way for him. What they wanted to avoid so badly was to be in fight or trouble with Angelus O'Connor, the most feared guy in the whole academy including university because of violent behavior and the power he had as the successor of the O'Connor Group which was one of the most successful corporation in the nation. The Hyperion Academy was run by the group too. Yet Angelus O'Connor was the most popular guy among the students at the same time, since he was gorgeous and well off. He strode the middle of the way sighing and kicked a couple of trash cans over. He felt someone tapped him on the shoulder. He raised his head to see one of his best friends standing there and smiled slightly. The guy was in a loose school uniform and had dark eyes and dark hair.

"Bad day?" the guy asked to his angry looking best friend. He had seen him kicking a trash can over and had worried about him.

"No, Doyle. It's the best day of my life." Angelus said sarcastically and mockingly.

Doyle chuckled at Angelus' sarcasm and asked, "Does that have anything to do with the furious shouting of your father?"

"Sure. Every time I see him, he easily manages to drive me mad." Angelus said in anger.

Now, they were just outside the entrance of the cafeteria. There was a long line of students who was waiting to but their lunch. Angelus and Doyle didn't even give a glance at them and just walked to the head of the line. Angelus ordered a sub, some chips and a bottle of water. Doyle ordered pizza and a bottle of coke. A lunch lady handed them trays which carried their foods. They grabbed 5 bucks from their pockets and handed it to the cashier. They walked toward the table they always sat in the back of the cafeteria. They took their seats.

"What did he say this time?" Doyle asked grabbing the bottle of coke. He opened it and sipped.

"He told me some shit about my grade for the last quarter because, you know, I failed all the classes. Then he went truly mad and told me that I was going to have a private tutor!!" Angelus said angrily punching the table with his fist. He needed some good fight to ease his anger.

"A tutor??" Doyle yelled loudly in astonishment.

"What tutor??" a voice asked behind them suddenly.

They looked back and saw the rest of the gang standing there carrying their lunches. There were 2 girls and a black guy. Both of the girls were beautiful but one was tall and light, the other was shorter and dark. The three took their seats.

"So what were you guys talking about? What's with tutor?" Cordelia, the taller girl with long dark hair asked looking at the two guys in wonder.

"We were talking about Angel's little conversation with his father, princess." Doyle answered sweetly. He and Cordelia had been going out with each other for about a year. Doyle circled his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "And Angel's having a private tutor!!" Doyle stated in a singing voice cheerfully.

"Tutor? You? You guys are kidding, right?" the black well-built guy, Gunn, shouted in shock. His eyes were opening as wide as possible.

"I wish I were." Angelus muttered sighing hugely.

"So, you are seriously having a tutor?" Faith, the smaller girl with heavy black make ups asked straightly looking at Angelus.

"Yea. A tutor is coming over the house 2 hours a day, every single day." Angelus said curtly. He took a big bite of the sub.

"Oh my God! You are going to study!! I've known you since we were little kids but I've never seen you studying, Angel!! When I say 'never', it perfectly means 'never'!!" Cordelia shouted disbelievingly that her best friend had accepted to have a private tutor.

"I've never seen any meaning to study since I was a little kid." Angelus said sarcastically giving a little snort.

"You were never an adorable kid, then." Cordelia said giving her best friend a big smile sarcastically.

"I never even wanted to be, Cordy." Angelus said strongly glaring at her slightly.

"Guys. Stop arguing like little kids." Doyle said trying to ease the tension between his best friend and girlfriend but both turned to glare at him sharply.

Gunn and Faith chuckled at the sight lightly. Those three were united by bonds of friendships and love. It seemed impossible for Gunn and Faith to join the bonds. It was little sad but they were happy for their friends.

"I really wanna know about the tutor who's gonna teach you, Angel." Faith said laughing slightly and interrupting the little silence.

"I don't know much about him. The old man only told me he was one of the honor students of the Hyperion Uni. I don't even know his name." Angelus said sighing reluctantly. 'The honor student means a nerd! I really don't feel like having lesson with some nerd!! He must be wearing clothes his mother has picked and the thick spectacles. I really can't believe I'm doing this.'

"When are you meeting him??" Gunn asked taking a sip of his coke.

"Tonight. At 6." Angelus said shrugging a little.

"You wanna do something before that?" Doyle asked hopefully. He really loved hanging out with his best friend. And he felt sad because Angelus wouldn't be able to hang out as much once he started the tutoring lessons.

"Nah. Actually, I'm leaving after lunch and heading home to get some sleep for a while. I didn't get any rest last night." Angelus said tiredly. He actually wanted to go to sleep forever.

"You are not sleeping at night again? You okay?" Cordelia asked with true concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just little insomnia as usual. Nothing biggie." Angelus reassured his friends. He had been suffering from slight insomnia for a couple of years now. Sometimes he couldn't sleep at all but it only happened about once a month. He was already used to it.

"Oh. Take it easy, man." Doyle said reassuringly.

"Yea. Thanks." Angelus said lightly. "Well, I think I'll get going, guys." Angelus said standing up and picked his car key out of his pocket.

"Okay. We'll talk to you later." Doyle said nodding lightly at his best friend.

"Yea. Bye guys." Angelus said and left the cafeteria. He felt much better after talking with his friends. He liked them a lot. They were the only ones he trusted and liked.

Doyle, Cordelia, Gunn and Faith waved their hands at the leaving guy. When he was out of the room, they looked back at each another.

"Well, I'm guessing the tutor guy will have lots of troubles teaching him." Doyle said chuckling slightly.

"Absolutely. He is my best friend and all. But he just hates everyone who's not...., well, us." Cordelia said matter-of-factly.

"Yea. I wonder how long the tutor can keep up with him." Gunn said with a snicker on his face.

"Probably a month." Faith stated shrugging a little. She thought she had a good guess. But the others smirked at her hugely.

"Definitely less than that, Faith. I'd say..... 2 weeks." Gunn addressed quite confidently.

"It's more like a week." Doyle remarked snickering believing he had the best answer.

"No. No. Guys." Cordelia stated cheerfully, really enjoying this guessing game. "Think about it! It's Angel that we are talking about. Angel and studying would never mix well together. The tutor won't be able to put up with him more than 3 days!!"

* * *

Hey guys, thank you for reading my new fan fic story!! Almost a week ago, I was net-surfing and reading some ANGEL fan fictions. Then I thought that most of the AU fics had older Angel and younger Spike. I just thought it'd be lots of fun writing older Spike and younger Angel story!! YAY!! Did you guys like it?? I've got a couple of stories which are uncompleted but I'll keep updating all of them. So don't worry!! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!! So if you wanna keep reading the stories, REVIEW me!!!

Mana0819


	2. William Edwards

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!! I was really surprised and also happy to find so many reviews!! I really appreciate it!! Awe yea, it's chapter 2!! I'm nowupdating coz I got lots of reviews!! YAY!! So now you know that I'll update soon when I get many reviews!! Just send me some reviews and I'll be so happy and start writing the next chap!! Ok, I should stop rambling now. Or you guys will never be able to read the real story!! HAHA!! I hope you guys like this chap too!! Love you guys all!!

* * *

**MY PRIVATE TUTOR**

CHAPTER 2

William was intently listening to his Asian literature professor lecturing about an ancient poem which had been written almost a century ago in Japan. He loved studying poetry, especially those which were written long time ago.

"_Omoi tsutsu, nure baya hito no, mie tsurann, yume to shiri seba, samezara mashi wo._ Do you know who wrote this poem, William?" The professor questioned looking at the blond guy sitting in the front of the classroom. The blond student was wearing a pair of glasses loosely and behind the glasses, he had beautiful clear blue sparkling eyes. His blond hair was slightly wavy and bit longer than the trend style and also it was little messy. Even with the messy hair, he looked beautiful with those high cheekbones. But he did not seem to realize how attractive he was.

"Onono Komachi?" William answered nervously. He had read the poem before but the all ancient poems sounded quite similar for him.

"That's right." the professor said nodding delightfully and explained, "She was one of the most popular poets in the 9th Century in Japan. She wrote a lot of love poems and they were so refined. She wrote three famous poems about 'dream' and this is the first one. Can anyone interpret this poem?" he asked and looked around the room but no one was raising his or her hand. He sighed lightly and said in a deep voice, "_I went to bed thinking about him. That was probably why he appeared in my dream. If I had known it was a dream, I wouldn't have woken up._"

William listened to it in awe. 'It's an amazing poem!! How could she write such a beautiful poem like that?? She must have loved the guy so much.' He was impressed thoroughly. He had been taking the Asian literature class since the freshman year. He loved Japanese poetry a lot. He also loved writing some poems or haikus himself. He did not believe he was a good poet but it was lots of fun just writing them. He wished to visit Japan some time soon to study more about Japanese literature and culture.

"What do you guys think about this poem?" the professor asked eyeing at the girl sitting in the back. "Nicole?"

"Well, it's really beautiful. I think they were in some secret relationship or something. They loved each other but they couldn't be together in public so she wished to see him in her dream." The girl said shrugging a bit.

"Good thinking, Nicole. Does anyone have other opinions?" the professor asked sweetly. He found a guy raising his hand and glanced at him. "Daniel?"

"I think she loved the guy but he didn't love her back. That's why she wanted to see him in dreams." The guy called Daniel said little harshly.

"That's a good opinion too. It can be a poem about one-sided love. Anyone else?" the professor didn't find anyone raising hand. He glanced at the guy in the front seat again and said, "William?"

"Um.... I think she and the guy loved each other a lot. They were together and all. She loved the guy so much that she wanted to see him in the dreams too." William said nervously and softly. He really wished the Komachi girl and the guy were happily together.

"Well. That's possible. Onono Komachi could have wanted to be with him even while she was asleep. Good job, William." The professor said assuring.

William sighed in relief. He was one of the best and honored students in the Hyperion University and a favorite of most of the professors. He rarely made mistakes but he still was afraid of making any mistakes. He always had good opinions but was too shy to raise his hand or speak up in the classes. The professors often told him to be more confident about himself but it was so hard for him to have confidence.

The chime rang. The students started picking their stuffs up to leave the classroom.

"Ok class. We'll do the other two 'dream' poems of Onono Komachi. So read them and try to interpret them..." the professor shouted loudly so that all the students in the classroom could hear. He turned to look at the guy in the front and said softly "Uh, William. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

William nodded lightly and little nervously and walked over to the professor's desk. All the other students left the classroom hurriedly.

* * *

"What do you want to talk to me about, Professor Weaver?" William asked little nervously and shyly. He had no idea why the professor wanted to talk to him.

"Uh, yes...well... you know who Mr. Fergus O'Connor is, right?" Professor Weaver asked slightly hesitantly looking at the student in front of him.

"Mr. O'Connor? You mean the academy director?" William asked not knowing what this little conversation has anything to do with the academy director. He had never met Mr. O'Connor either.

"Yes. Well. He's just called me before this period and asked me if one of my students could be a tutor. He has a son called Angelus who is now in junior year of senior high school in Hyperion Academy and he's a quite troublesome student and he needs a tutor who can teach every subjects. I've thought about it and I think you are the only one who can take this job." The professor explained with a little frown on his face. He knew what Angelus O'Connor was like and he was reluctant about making William be a tutor of him. He wished he did not have to do it. But disobeying Fergus O'Connor meant he would lose his job easily.

"Uh... I don't know. Professor Weaver. I'm not good at teaching people and all. Can't some other student do it??" William said hesitantly and shrugged. He was not confident about himself but it was obvious to everyone that he was one of the best tutors they could have. Being so nice to everyone, he taught a lot of classmates what they could not understand in the classes. He was a really hard-working student and one of the most intelligent students, too. The only problem was that he did not feel comfortable around new people and acted too reserved and shy. He spent much more time writing or reading something by himself than hanging out with his friends.

"I've thought about recommending other students, too. But Mr. O'Connor is expecting the student to tutor his son 2 hours a day and 7 days a week. It's too much work for most of students and they might fail their own classes. But you're one of the best students here and you don't have to worry about failing your classes at all. I know. This is really a hard work. But there is no other student who can do it and Mr. O'Connor is offering a great amount of pay for a college student... Moreover, Mr. O'Connor said you would be able to get full scholarship if you tutored him and Angelus took all B's or better." The professor said looking at the blond student strongly emphasizing the word "full scholarship".

"Full scholarship??" William exclaimed in surprise. 'It's absolutely a good opportunity and all. I needed to find a job anyway... But still I don't think I can tutor someone. I don't know how I should act around high school kids either...' William was not sure what he should do.

"I completely understand I'm asking you a huge favor. And I wish I didn't have to. But it's an order from Mr. O'Connor and I don't have other options. So, please do this for me, William." Professor Weaver asked the blond student almost breaking down into tears.

William was shocked to see his professor asking him something so strongly. He had been taking his class since the freshman year and Professor Weaver was one of the best professors in the university and William also respected him greatly. He could not bear looking at the professor being so weak and upset. So he made up his mind.

"So, would you do it?" the professor asked little hopefully.

"Yes.... I'll do it." William said strongly. He had no idea what kind of situation he was getting himself into.

"Thank you.... I'm so relieved. You are a great student, William. Well, Mr. O'Connor expects you to start the first tutoring lesson today at 6 at his house."

"Ok. I'll be there." William said nodding his head lightly.

"You know where his house is? Oh, well. Everyone in this academy knows where the O'Connor's mansion is." The professor said chuckling lightly.

William just smiled shyly and lightly.

"You know, William. I really appreciate it. If I could help you with anything, just tell me. I'd be glad to help you. Oh, by the way, the papers you handed in the last class, the ones about the poem book called _Hyaku ninn issyu_, that was absolutely great. You should enter it to the California State Literature Competition. I'll write you a recommendation." Professor Weaver suggested eagerly. He was so honored to have a great student like William. Most of the students did not care much about Asian Literature. But William seemed truly love it and worked so hard in the class.

"Thank you. Professor Weaver!!" William said appreciatively and excitedly. He smiled shyly but also gratefully. He never had imagined he had done so well on the papers.

"No need. You did really well. That's all." the professor assured the blond student nicely.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I have to go to my Computer Science class now." William said and left the classroom hurriedly. He rushed to his next classroom.

* * *

"William!!" a voice called his name in the classroom and he looked up to see his best friends standing there in front of him.

"Hey Fred. Hey Wes.... How's it going?" the blond student asked giving a light smile at the girl who had a long dark hair and was wearing a pair of thick glasses and the guy who was also wearing thick glasses and had a short dark brown hair.

Fred took the seat next to him and Wes did the same next to her. She looked at the blond excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

"What??" William asked confusedly. He was curious why the girl was smiling at him so happily.

"Hey. Don't you have something to tell us??" she asked dropping a hint to him.

"Oh. Yeah. I do." He nodded lightly when he understood what the brunette girl was implying and asked in wonder, "How do you always manage to get news so soon, anyway??"

"Think it as my talent..." Fred said little confidently but soon she was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Well, that was actually Professor Weaver. He told us when we passed the hall near his classroom." Wesley explained truthfully.

"Yes. That's true actually." Fred said shyly blushing. She hit her boyfriend on his arm lightly.

"Did Professor Weaver tell you guys? It's nothing big and all." William said shrugging a bit. He frowned slightly at the expressions his best friends had on their face. They were staring at him as if he had grown some horns on his head.

"Are you saying it's not a big deal?? You are joking right? It's like all students' dream!! Well, not quite all students, but it's a dream for those who know how education is valuable to us!!" Wesley shouted in disbelief. He wondered if the blond student had lost his mind.

The frown on William's face got bigger. 'Is that really all students' dream?? Is it so big deal to tutor the academy director's son?? Oh, God. Angelus must be really special and all. I must have gotten a really big job!' his mind screamed and he felt like his stomach would turn inside out from nervousness. He breathed in and out big trying to clam himself down. "I'm feeling all nervous right now." He said looking down.

"Oh, don't worry, William. I've read your papers too but that was just so great! You'll definitely win the competition!!" Fred assured him strongly. She patted her best friend's arm comfortingly.

"Competition?? Were you guys talking about the Literature Competition??" William asked in surprise when he realized it.

"Of course. What did you think we were talking about??" Fred asked in disbelief. She completely had believed that William knew what they were chatting about and she also had no idea there was anything on her best friend's mind, except studying or poems.

"I thought you guys were talking about tutoring lessons I'll have with one of the senior high school student of the academy." William said shrugging his shoulders lightly and shyly. He was little embarrassed now.

"Tutoring lessons?? That sounds lots of fun, William. Who are you going to tutor?" Wesley asked in a little surprise but he liked the idea the shy blond was going to meet some high school student and to tutor him. He had been worried about his too shy best friend.

"Angelus O'Connor. The academy director, Mr. Fergus O'Connor's son." William stated casually.

"WHAT????" Fred and Wesley both shouted loudly at the same time. They were staring at the blond in disbelief and denial.

William jumped a bit by surprise. He stared back at his friends in confusion. 'What's their problem??'

"William. Listen. You've just moved here a year ago and all. So you don't know much about his reputations or anything. But you can't tutor him. As a matter of fact, you never want anything to do with him." Wesley warned his best friend in a low and deep tone. Angelus O'Connor was notorious for his troublemaking, violent behavior, arrogant attitude and so on in the University too.

"Wesley is right. William, just stay away from him. You could get involved in some trouble." Fred cautioned worriedly too. She did not want her best friend to be in any kind of troubles at all.

"I..... I can't refuse it now! I accepted it already...." William said strongly. But actually, he could not help feeling so nervous and afraid. 'Can the Angelus guy be that bad?? But Fred is never the type who accuses anyone and she's always sweet and understanding to everyone. How could this man possibly turn her against him??' the thoughts ran through his head.

"Are you really taking this tutor job??" Fred asked after she uttered a loud sigh.

"Yea. I have to." William said nodding his head lightly.

"Then just keep this in your mind. Don't let him get too near you. You would never know what he would be thinking or planning." Wesley warned the blond wholeheartedly. Wesley believed that William could never worry too much when he dealt with Angelus O'Connor.

"Okay." William stuffed his head with his best friend's words. He breathed a deep sigh and muttered mentally, 'Oh God. What have I got myself into??'

* * *

Thanks for reading this chap, too!! Well, I first wanted William to be in English literature class or something but I had absolutely no idea what kinda stuffs you guys learn in US universities. So I just changed it into Asian Literature class. As some of you guys know, English is a second language for me and Japanese is my mother tongue. I live in Japan, too. So I just thought it'd be much easier if I used some knowledge about Japanese literature in this chap than trying to find some information about English literature on the internet. It's really original too. Well, what do you think? Do you like it?? Do you have anything in your mind that you want me to put in the future chaps?? Please write me some reviews, opinions, ideas, etc. I'd appreciate anything!! Here again. The MORE reviews I get, the SOONER I'll update this fic!! So review me!!!!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING:

SpikedAngel: Thanks for the review! You're so great!! I love you, too!! So you found out who the tutor is..... 'grin'. You liked this chap, too?? Well, they'll meet in the next chap! How do you want them to meet??

AmethystxX: Thanks for reviewing. Yay new fic!! Actually Angelus is one of my favorite characters. The Angelus in this fic can be little arrogant and mean but he's nice to his friends. You liked William character in this chap?? I hope you liked it!

Higgy: Thanks for the review! I wrote this chap coz you wrote me the review! So if you write a review again, I'll update soon and everyone will be happy!!

AngelVamp: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chap too!

momo: Thanks for reviewing. Funny? What sounded funny? The whole Angelus being the boss of the academy thing? Well, in this chap, William's a shy college student. Did you find it funny too??

Anon: Thanks for reviewing! Did you like this chap too? I really hope so!

kt: Wow! Thanks for giving me two reviews!! You are great!! I updated this chap soon for you! You liked this chap too?? I hope you did! Review me again pretty please with sugar on top! : )

Anti-Franz: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it that you told me honestly that my grammar was pretty bad. I wrote on my profile too but I'm not a native English speaker. I've been studying English for about 5 years. Yea. That's why I have difficulty with grammar. Well, I'll try my best not to make many mistakes!! So keep reading this story, pretty please??

Angeloholic: Thanks for reviewing me! I'm glad you liked the beginning! I hope you liked the introduction of William!!

ShinodaBear: Thanks for writing me a review!! Yay, you liked the first chap! Did you like this chap too?

ana: thanks for the review! Well, I wrote more! How did you like this chap?? Want more? Then review me, pretty please? : )

TVP: thanks for the review! Yep, William in this fic is kinda nerdy type...with glasses and messy hair. But he's still beautiful and sweet! Yay! I'm not making him into a real dork coz he can never be one with that beautiful face!! : ) You liked it??

Jenn/Luvinjmspike: thanks for reviewing! This chap was all about William.... did you like the whole William character?? Please review me again!!

Kinkygrl: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chap! Yea.... Angelus having a little insomnia has meaning...: ) It's similar to what you wrote down in the review....not quite though. But you have to wait to know the real meaning! Hehe. I hope you liked this chap too!!

Mana0819


	3. The First Meeting

Hey gus! Thanks for the reviews!! I was so surprised this one morning to find 10 review alerts in my inbox. That was absolutely a good surprise!! I'm reallt glad you guys liked my story! I hope you guys like this chap too.... well, in this chap, I think I'll surprise you guys.... hehehe... ah well, just go on and read it! and please review me!!

* * *

**My Private Tutor**

CHAPTER 3

William was now standing in front of the huge gates of the O'Connor's mansion. It took him about 20 minutes to walk from his apartment to the mansion. The mansion stood in the place where only the richest of the riches could live in. Even there, the mansion was much more gorgeous and huge than any other mansions. Spike sighed in awe. He had known about the mansion before but it was the first time he actually saw it with his eyes. He was sure he would never be able to live in such a mansion even if he worked really hard for the rest of his life.

There were two well-built guards standing near the gates. They looked serious and no emotions were on their face. They noticed the young blond and asked, "May I help you?"

William felt uneasy being looked at by those scary looking guards and said slightly scared, "Uh….I'm William Edwards… the tutor of Mr. Angelus…." He was warned by Wesley and Fred that he'd better use 'Mr.' when he called Angelus' name. They had said that had been the way everyone had called him.

"Oh. Mr. Edwards…. We've been expecting you. Please do come in, sir." The guard said and pressed a button near the gate.

Then the gates started opening slowly. William entered at the gates little nervously.

"I'd take you to the front doors, sir." One of the guards said eyeing at the blond student.

"Thank you." William said smiling at him appreciatively.

The guard walked to the front doors and William just followed him uneasily and nervously. William just looked down at around his feet and did not give a lot of glances around. But there were some guards and maids were in the front yard. They were all looking at the young blond with sympathy eyes. No one dared to say aloud but they all felt so sorry for the young blond. He looked too innocent to deal with Angelus O'Connor.

* * *

When they reached to the front doors, the guard opened the door and held it. William stepped into the mansion and uttered in shock and amazement. The entrance hall was huge and the floor was made of marble. There were 4 huge oak doors, 2 of them on both sides of the hall and 2 of them on the back wall, and there was a huge marble staircase in the back of the hall between the doors. William guessed his apartment had to be smaller than the entrance hall. 

"Hello, Mr. Edwards. It's pleasure to meet you." A cheerful voice echoed in the hall.

William looked up at where the voice was heard and found a tall well-muscled guy with a big smile on his face standing there in suits. "Hello." William said nervously and quietly.

"I'm Marcus Hamilton, the attorney of the O'Connor Group and I'm in charge of this house while Mr. O'Connor is out of town." The tall guy said smiling at the young blond lightly and reached out his hand in front of him.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Hamilton." William said taking the hand and shaking it.

"Well. I'll show you little around the house and the way to Mr. Angelus' rooms." Hamilton said parting his hand from the blond and turned around to walk toward the oak doors on the right side.

William just followed him quietly. A guard opened the door and held it for the attorney and the young blond to enter. The door led to a long hallway.

"The doors on the left of the entrance hall lead to the West Wing which contains mostly rooms for guards and maids. I assume you'd have no need to be there. And the main house is mostly rooms for Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor's rooms, such as, bedrooms, living rooms, working rooms and such and the upstairs are mostly guest rooms." Hamilton explained.

Hamilton walked through the hallway and William followed him looking around nervously. There was no one in the hallway and it was eerily quiet.

"This hallway leads to the East Wing and that's all for Mr. Angelus. And none of the maids or guards is allowed to enter the wing while he is at home. There are some exceptions such as emergency or Mr.O'Connor's or Mr. Angelus' orders, though." Hamilton explained when he noticed the blond student's uneasy behavior.

'What kind of guy is this Angel? I wonder why he doesn't want anyone near him… Maybe, he's a loner… Well, it's not what I heard from Wes…' William had a small frown on his face now. He was getting more nervous and nervous as he got to know about his new tutee.

There were huge oak doors on the end of the hallway. Hamilton opened the door and motioned William to enter. William walked in little hesitantly. There was a huge staircase in front of them and a door on the left of the staircase and one on the right wall.

Hamilton pointed at the door next to the staircase and said, "When you enter the door, you'll find a hallway which lead to the living room, dining room, kitchen, theater, training room and a inside pool. And the door on your right leads you to the waiting room. And there are Mr. Angelus' bedroom and some guest rooms upstairs. Well, actually, I'm not permitted to go upstairs… Do you mind going by your own? You can take the left hallway on the upstairs and his room will be at the end of the hallway." Hamilton said little hesitantly but a smile still on his face.

William was so nervous and felt as if his stomach flipped upside down but nodded lightly. "Yes. Thank you."

"It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Edwards. Well, let one of the guards know when you finish tutoring lesson. I'll get someone to drive you home." The attorney said kindly and walked out of the front door.

* * *

William gave a deep sigh to ease his mind. He walked up the staircase slowly and reached to the top. There were 2 hallways, on each sides of the staircase. The right one had 4 doors and the left one had 2 doors. He strode through the left one till the end of it. 

Now he was standing in front of the doors which were supposed to lead to Angelus' bedroom. He knocked the door nervously. He could not hear any sound from the room. William knocked the door stronger this time and waited but did not get an answer either. He had no idea what to do. 'Should I go back to the main house and find Mr. Hamilton?? Or should I just open the door??' He thought about those options for a while and decided to just open the door and see if Angelus was there.

William slowly turned the knob and opened the door hesitantly. He stepped in and quickly glanced around the room. The room was huge and not a lot of stuffs were there. Only a desk, a TV and a huge bed….. William sank down into the floor helplessly with a thud as soon as he glanced at the bed. He could not avert his eyes from the view in front of him and he just stared it with his eyes opened as wide as saucers. His cheeks and whole body blushed into a bright scarlet color. There, on the bed, the most gorgeous guy was sleeping…..fully naked. The guy was lying on his stomach and his arms were holding one of the cushions on the bed lightly with his head resting on it. The bed sheets were rumpled during the sleep and one of the sheets was draping and entangling loosely around his lean legs but not hiding his tight ass. His body was muscular and you could clearly see the ripping muscles on his body. The skin was well-tanned. There was a neat tattoo which looked like a griffin holding a letter 'A' on his upper back. His dark short hair was mussed up from the sleep. But he was still handsome and beautiful with rumpled hair.

'Oh, God. God. God… I shouldn't see him… I really should avert my eyes off him… Why can't I move a muscle? But he's so gorgeous and magnificent… He's just like a Greek God or something…. and that tight butt…. Oh, God…..' He had felt attracted to men before and known that he was gay for a quite while now. But this was the first time he ever saw a naked man. He was too shy to even see his own body without blushing brightly.

The sleeping guy on the bed opened his eyes slightly. He was woken up by a loud thud and wondered who dared to walk in his room without permission. But a huge surprising sight caught him. There was a beautiful young man sitting on the floor in stun. He was sure he had never seen such a beautiful creature in his whole life. The young man had big clear blue eyes and natural honey blond curls hanging lightly around his slim face. His full lips were red and slightly parted. His face looked blushing bright red. The guy on the bed smirked wickedly when he saw an obvious erection in the man's pants and making a big tent.

The instant William felt a muscular arm around his waist and a strong tug at his hand, he was laid on his back on the bed. A hard body was pressed tightly over his body. His arms were held tightly by a huge hand above his head. Then he felt a cool hand sneaked under his shirt and caress the skin around his chest. William was speechless but he looked up nervously and confusedly. His eyes were met by penetrating dark-chocolate ones.

"You know…. It's not nice of you to sneak into other people's bedrooms." The guy on the top said little angrily but somehow playfully at the same time.

William was too shocked to form any kind of sentences in his head so he just stared at the guy's face uneasily.

The dark-haired man leaned in and whispered into the young blonde's ear seductively in a husky voice, "Guess someone needs to be punished a bit."

William suddenly got scared to death and tried to say something but was cut off by a hard kiss. The brunette took the advantage of the blonde's parted lips to dart his tongue out into the other guy's mouth. He licked every inch of the inside of the mouth dominantly. He moved his hand on the chest to one of the hardening nipples. It reacted instantly at the touch. The brunette used his hand to caress and nip it lightly. The smaller man could not help moaning at the sensation the other man was causing.

The dark-haired guy pulled his mouth apart from that of the blonde's and kissed the trail to the neck. He kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled the skin and that caused the blond to moan louder and harden more painfully. The brunette smirked and moved his hand lower down trailing the smooth skin. When his hand reached to the cloth-covered erection of the blond, he brushed his fingers lightly over it.

"Ah, God…" William could not help uttering. His cock was now twitching and throbbing painfully. He had never felt anything so sensual in his life. Being too shy and raised in a conservative family, he had never been with anyone or even dated anyone and he had been taught that the same homosexual relationship was wrong.

The dark-haired man unzipped the other guy's fly and took the rock hard throbbing cock out. He touched the head lightly with his thumb and wiped the pre-cum off. William almost came immediately. The brunette then wrapped his hand around the cock and started rubbing up and down. It was not long before the blond came loudly splashing his cum all over his stomach and the other man's hand with a shudder. He was now panting heavily with his eyes tightly shut and his head tilted back on the pillow.

"Ah, baby, you make so pretty sounds…. I like it…" The man on the top purred into the smaller guy's ear. He released the wrists he was holding and nibbled his earlobe softly before picking up one of the sheets from the bed and wiped off the come on his hand with it. Then he wiped off the stomach of the guy lying under him clean. Then he tucked the other guy's spent member in his boxers and closed the zip of his jeans slightly reluctantly.

William's mind was still a blur and he was not able to comprehend what had occurred completely in his head. What he could understand was the sensual touch of the muscular guy on his top and the pleasure of those touches and coming.

"So… Who you might be? And what the hell you might be doing in my bedroom??" Angelus asked, with a light frown on his face, looking straight into the pair of clear blue eyes. The dark-chocolate eyes were shining with amusement somehow.

"Uh… I… William Edwards…. Your tutor…" William mumbled still not being able to form a long sentence in his head. He was still in a complete shock and the gorgeous face right in front of him was not helping it either.

Angelus smirked widely at hearing this and whispered softly and delightedly, "Ah…. You're the tutor… mmm… I'm so sure we'll have lots of fun at tutoring, William."

* * *

OK. you guys liked this chap?? My other fic "LIFEBLOOD" has sweet Angel in it so I just thought it would be much more fun writing really different story than that one. and this way of meeting just camein to my mind when I was in math class at school laugh so I decided to use it. You guys like it?? PLEASE review me!! I'd really appreciate it!!!!!

mana0819


	4. The First Session

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fics!! I'm so glad so many people leave me reviews! I was actually not sure about the last chap. I was kinda afraid that you guys might not like it coz Angelus was the biggest asshole and all. But I'm glad you guys liked it!! Well, I've been reading lots of fics lately so it took me a while to update this chap. But I have this good idea for next chap so I'll be updating it soon too. But that's only if you guys review me! So please read this chap and review!! I hope you guys like how it goes in this chap!

* * *

"So… William, you wanna join me in the shower?" asked a wicked husky voice.

"WHAT??" the older blond spat out disbelievingly with his eyes opened like saucers and his mouth dropped open as a shape of big 'O'. 'Did I just hear it right? A shower? With him??'

"Just a shower, baby. You know maybe you can help me with those hard to reach places." Angelus whispered caressing the other man's high cheekbone with experienced touch.

"I don't…. think…ah… that's a…ah… good idea… Mr. Angelus…" William said huskily not be able to help moaning when the younger man, or rather boy, touched him. His voice was shaking from uneasiness but also anticipation.

"You don't have to use Mr. to me, love. You can call me, Angelus or Angel, whichever you like. And why in the hell you think it's not a good idea??" the boy on the top asked playfully. Oh how much he liked teasing those shy innocent boys!!

"Uh… I'm here to tutor you and not here to do those… those inappropriate thing…" William said trying to persuade the younger boy with good reason but he blushed into crimson red when a sudden image of the gorgeous brunette doing inappropriate thing to him under a hot steamy shower came to his mind. He could not look straight at the boy from embarrassment.

Angelus smirked widely and nibbled his tutor's silky skinned neck lightly. William gasped out loudly at this attack. Angelus made sure to keep it in his mind that the blond tutor liked to be caressed his neck with his talented mouth. Angelus kept nibbling and biting that spot for a while before started talking. Several loud moans escaped from the smaller guy's slightly parted lips.

"Mm… inappropriate thing? Don't be silly, baby. Everything we do is so appropriate. They're just the way to get to know each other better and to build a good relationship between a tutor and a tutee." Angelus said hamming and looked up to see the older guy's face. Then he whispered seductively, "I wanna get to know all of you. You know, I wanna know how you use that pretty mouth of yours on me and how you wanna be taken, slow or hard, lover."

William's face went pale instantly. He was so scared that he could not utter any sound from his mouth.

Angelus could not help burst into laughing loudly at the sight of totally scared blond. He was believed to be the evilest of the evilest around here but he never took anyone against their own wills. Or rather, he had no need to, because everyone was just willing to hop into the bed with him even though they knew he'd dump them even before the next morning. It was well-known that he never let anyone sleep in his bed after the deeds.

William was now utterly puzzled. First, the younger brunette was seducing him like a seducer he was and now he was laughing loudly at something. 'What the hell is so funny?? I'm not funny at all here!!' He stared at the laughing brunette in perfect confusion.

"God, William. You're damn funny! I've never met anyone so naïve like you!!" Angelus said laughing loudly and turned on his back to lie down next to the blond tutor. He did not seem to be able to quit laughing.

William felt his whole body getting hot and turning into bright red. He was totally embarrassed by the younger man's words. "Please stop laughing, Angelus. I'm not as naive as you think. I'm 4 years older than you and have seen and done lots of stuff and all. God, please quit teasing me." He babbled out not thinking what he was actually saying. He covered his face with his hands from embarrassment. He just did not want to the younger guy to see his face.

"Oh really? Not naive? Ah… well, you wouldn't call yourself so naive after what we've done anyway, right? Oh I'm so curious to find out what you've already done and what you haven't. I'm sure I can help with stuff you're not familiar with, baby." A cruel smirk was back on Angelus' face. He had some good plans to take the beautiful tutor eventually. Though it was not the time yet. He was just gonna tease him with lots of sexual hints and see how much the other guy could take. 'He will be begging me to take him hard in front of whole academy like a whore soon… not that I would mind doing that anyway. I just have to think some good plans to change him into a little slut… no, MY little slut.'

William was getting hard just from the younger brunette's teasing words. He really needed to get out of the bed now but he felt as if his whole body was made of jelly, well, except one obviously hard part. 'Oh god. Please. Please don't let Angelus notice that I'm getting hard by his words and acts. God.' He prayed the every god he could think of in the whole world.

Angelus was so determined to get the innocent tutor in the end so he did not want to scare him away now. He noticed the hardness in the other guy's pants but he could also see the fear filling his big blue eyes. So he decided to slow the pace a bit. The other guy was obviously too scared and nervous now. He sighed lightly and got out of the bed combing his hair up with his hand. But a great idea came to him suddenly and a wicked smirk appeared on his angelic face.

William felt the bed move a bit and the other guy get out of it to his surprise. He relaxed a bit and removed his hands from his face only to find Angelus standing beside the bed magnificently and unashamedly… with a massive majestic cock. William dropped his jaw and stared at the majestic member with his mouth wide open. His mouth went dry and swallowed in amazement. He could not believe one could have such a massive cock… not that he ever saw ant other men's members directly. But he was sure that not everyone could have that huge cock.

Angelus was smirking widely now. He made sure that the blond could see his massiveness easily by standing near the headboard. He just stayed there for a while till the older blond recover from the shock. "Well, I really need a quick shower. You really don't wanna join me?" He asked like he did not notice the other man was staring at his member intensely. He was used to being naked around people and was not shameful at all. 'Why the hell do clothes exist in this world anyway?'

"No. no. You go take a shower. I'll wait here. You know, um… to prepare for the lesson." William said trying to convince himself more than the other guy. He prayed the higher beings in this world and the others that he was not caught staring at his groin hungrily. He saw Angelus' emotionless face and sighed in relief. 'Probably Angelus didn't notice it.'

"Ok." Angelus walked to the bathroom letting the blond to see his tight ass swaying when he walked. He left the bathroom door slightly opened so that the blond tutor would be able to hear him moaning from a hot steamy shower and take a peek of him under the shower through the glass walls of the shower room. It was hard for him to get smirk off his face.

* * *

When Angelus emerged out of the bathroom, William was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk. A couple of textbooks were on the desk and he looked ready to start the tutoring session. Angelus strode toward the blond and asked, "So, what subject you're gonna tutor me today?"

William jumped a bit by surprise and looked at where the voice was heard. Then he found his tutee standing there only in a towel around his waist. It was knotted loosely so that it could just fall off from the body.

Angelus was also stunned when he noticed that the beautiful blond was now wearing a pair of thin framed glasses. 'He looks more beautiful and sweet with those damn glasses!!' Angelus stared at the man intently with lust full dark eyes.

William blushed a bit but tried his best to ignore the appearance of the boy and acted naturally. "I'm thinking algebra. I saw your report card and thought you need great help with Algebra and History. Uh, you need help in all classes except PE or art though. I'd say, I teach you algebra and history twice a week and other subjects only need once a week. It'd be easier if we chose which subject we do on what day. You can decide it. I really don't mind." William said shrugging a bit. He never had a tutoring session with anyone before so he was not quite sure how they usually decide the curriculum.

"OK. How about you teach me algebra on Monday and Thursday and history on Tuesday and Saturday? Uh, chem. on Wednesday, Japanese on Friday and English on Sunday?" Angelus suggested lightly not caring at all. He noticed the change in the blond tutor's behavior and was not amused by it. 'What the fuck? Why is he acting as if nothing has happened all of a sudden? Well, he really has to learn that it doesn't matter how hard he tries but he just can't deny the lust inside him.'

"Sure. No problem." William said as casually as he could. But inside, he could not help getting hot and also could not deny the desire over that gorgeous magnificent body. He determined to act he was not interested in his tutee at all. 'Yep, Angelus will give up eventually when I show no interest in him. So all I have to do is act just natural and casual and not to let him know that he has this strange power over me. God. But it's so difficult! 'Cause what I really wanna do right now is to beg him to take me as his pet and to call him Master… Oh my God! Where in the world that thought came from?? Oh god. Oh god. I'm corrupting… only a half hour with him and I'm already turning into a whore… God help me.'

Angelus strode to his closet and changed into loose comfy jeans. The waist line was so loose and also low that when he bent, William almost could see the ass crack and a little blush appeared on his face so he just averted his eyes to look at one of the textbook. Angelus walked back to the desk still naked from the waist up. He did not bother to put on any shirts. He sat down on the chair on the right side of the tutor and said softly, "You wear glasses? You look a little different."

"Only I study or read." William answered shurugging.

"You look much adorable with those, love." Angelus said seductively with lust-full but also playful eyes.

"Thank you." William said flashing his cheeks but he flipped some pages of the textbook uneasily trying to change the topic. "Uh. So, which unit are you studying at school now?"

"Quadratic equations, I think." Angelus said shrugging slightly.

"Oh. That's easy. You just need to memorize a couple of ways to solve it." William said opening the page of the quadratic equation unit and started explaining it as easily as he could to the dark-haired tutee next to him.

* * *

Surprisingly, the whole tutoring session finished without any more troubles. Once or twice, Angelus' hand brushed that of William's and the blond blushed lightly from the little touch but that was it. William could not help but grew curious about the brunette teen more and more. When he taught him the ways to solve equation questions, the brunette seemed to know the stuff already and he looked to be smarter than the most of the other kids. William wondered why the brunette had failed all of his classes though he was so clever.

"We're done for tonight, right? I'm dead tired now." Angelus said throwing his pen onto the desk.

"Yes. It's already 8:05. I should probably get going now." William said picking up his stuff on the desk and putting them in his bag hurriedly.

"You sure? Coz you can stay here for a while and we can do some stuff together." Angelus suggested giving other man an evil smile.

William felt his face flashed red again. 'Oh god. I really need to control myself and quit blushing every time Angelus says something about …uh the stuff.' He tried not to see the younger boy in the eyes and said, "I really have to get going. I have a class tomorrow morning and have to study for it tonight too."

"Oh that's a real disappointment, love. I was sure we could come up with a couple of good stuff we could do together." The brunette teen said in a husky voice playfully. But his tone of the voice changed into lighter one suddenly. "Well, let me drive you back home at least, baby. It's not safe to walk around at this time of the night."

"Uh, thank you, Angelus. You really don't mind? 'Cause I can walk home." William asked uneasily.

"Nah. I wanted to get some stuff from a store anyway." Angelus said picking up his wallet and cell phone from the side table and tucked them in his pockets. He walked to his closet, threw on a black t-shirt and put on a pair of black boots.

* * *

They left Angelus' bedroom and walked downstairs to the garage. William found 3 really expensive looking cars there. He knew little about cars but they all looked fantastic and amazing. Angelus picked the Ferrari red open car and got into it so William did the same and sat down on the passenger seat. He had never been in that expensive car. Angelus started the engine and droved to the gates. The guards opened the gates hurriedly not wanting to make the short-tempered teenager wait any longer than necessary.

On the way to William's flat, Angelus said a couple of remarks which caused William to blush to his ears. A smirk on the brunette's face or a flash on the blonde's face never left while they drove to the blonde's place. Angelus parked the car in front of William's apartment building.

"Thanks again, Angelus." William said appreciatively but his face was still flashing brightly.

"No prob." Angelus said looking at the beautiful blond. "So, it's Friday tomorrow so that means we'll do Japanese, right? At 6?"

"Yes, Japanese. And if you don't mind, I wanna start the session a bit later. Say, 7:30?" William asked remembering that he had a late class at university next day.

"Fine by me." Angelus said with a half smile on his face.

"Ok. Then, I'll see you tomorrow." William said trying to get out of the car.

But Angelus grabbed the blond by his arm and tugged him toward himself. Then he threw his arms around the guy to embrace him tightly and captured the blonde's red full lips with a hungry kiss. His big hands moved up and down on the blonde's small back. William slightly parted his lips unconsciously. Angelus took it as an invitation and darted his tongue into the wet cavern. Their tongues met and touched in the blonde's mouth. William could not do anything. He knew he should have broken the kiss but his body was unwilling to listen what his brain said. He just let the younger boy play the little dance with their tongues. William felt as if he had been melting into a puddle of jelly. Angelus parted their tongues and nibbled the blonde's now swollen lips tenderly. William heaved a sigh and opened his eyes when their lips got finally unattached.

"You really thought I'd let you go without a good bye kiss, love?" Angelus asked staring at the blonde's beautiful face.

"I… Uh... um…" William could not find any words to say.

"Or, were you expecting it, baby?" the younger brunette asked smiling wickedly.

"God, no! I mean… it's just wrong. I'm your tutor and nothing more than that! Not only the kiss, but the thing... the thing you did to me in your bed... that was so wrong and bad!!" William almost shouted and he felt his face flash red from embarrassment. He opened the door and got out of the car hurriedly.

"Jesus! Don't be so mad, baby. It's just a kiss and a little hand job. Nothing biggie. Or was I the first?" Angelus asked teasingly with a huge smirk on his face.

William flashed even redder and looked down around his feet. He just refused to answer the question and said, "I really have to get inside now. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked to the inside of the building hurriedly as if he had run away from the brunette.

Angelus was left alone in the car stunned. 'Ah…well... I guess I was the first… I sure thought he was shy and inexperienced but never imagined him to be that damn innocent!' But suddenly he smirked evilly and whispered, "Ah… this will be so much more fun than I thought, William. You'll be my little whore in no time…"

* * *

So... you liked it?? Angelus is still an stupid asshole. hehe. Do you guys want William to be a little whore soon, or you want him to stay as a sweet William? What do you think?? Please review me and let me know your opinion!!

THANKS for the reviwes!! I love you guys!!

SpikedAngel: I like Angelus being an asshole a lot, too! I love sweet Angel but asshole Angelus is so much fun to write. hehe. I kinda feel sorry for William a bit though. hehe. hope you liked this chap too.

Angelholic: Yup! I'm def. planning to put some fluffyness in this fic. Coz I'm kinda a romantist myself too. I haven't decided how to put romantic scene cozI want Angelus to be an asshole for a while, but defenitely some goodfluffyness!!

Jenn/luvinJMSpike: thanks for the review! awe yay, I made you hold your breath!! Yay!! I'll try to put more breath-holding scenes in the fic!!

smallfryes: haha. yea, my tutoring session never went that way either. LOL. the first session was hot butI promisethe next session will be hot too!

DanishGirl: thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved it. Hope you loved this chap too.

AngelVamp: thanks for reviewing! You like what happened in this chap??

ShinodaBear: I'm so happy you loved the fic. yup. it's a lot different from my other fics coz I love fluffiness a lot. but i just thought it'd be lots of fun writing naughtiness. Next lesson will contain some naghtiness too!

an: thanks for the review! so glad you liked the last chap. I hope you liked this chap too!

kt: wow, I made you babble!! I'm good!! YAY!! LOL. anyways, I'm so glad you like my both My Private Tutor and Lifeblood fics! I'm planning to update them ASAP but for Lifeblood, I'm now kinda shot of the ideas... if you could give me some ideas, i'd really appreciate it. For this fic, I have a few idea for the next lesson already! I guess I can update soon.

mojo-jojo241: Yup. Angelus attacked William. What canI say.. that's Angelus. LOL. A stupid asshole but everyone loves him, right? well,I hope you liked this chap too!

momo: thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the fic. I'll make it more beautiful, wonderful and sexier! yup, def. sexier!!

Narias: thanks for reviewing! Yay. you loved it!! i hope you liked this chap too! I think I can update the next chap soon!

Kinkygrl: hehe. There'll be lots of dirty little stuff in the so-called tutoring sessions! I don't really think Angelus will learn much and William will be the one who will learn lots of stuff!! hehe. Yah, that's one of the reason I used the title My Private Tutor. William is the tutor officially, but in fact, Angelus is the tutor role. And for Angelus falla in love with William, that's one of the plot I have in my mind. i think it's the most likely one too. coz I always wanna write some love and fluffiness in my fics!!

Thanks again for those who reviewed and those who read my fic!! The next chap contains bed, oil andAngelus' experienced hands... spoilers much??

mana0189


	5. Long Island Iced Tea

Merry Christmas, guys!! Hehe. I'm updating this chap on Christmas. You can guess how boring my Christmas is. Hehe. Nah… Think this chap as a Christmas present from me. I hope you guys like this chap too. And thanks so much for those who reviewed for the last chap. I was really glad that you guys answered my "Do you want me to keep sweet innocent William or make him into a little whore William" question!! And also thanks for lots of great ideas you guys gave me. I love you guys!!

* * *

**My Private Tutor**

CHAPTER 5

Angelus drove down the main street in downtown the next morning. He parked his car in the parking lot of an expensive looking cafe/restaurant and walked inside. A well-mannered waiter greeted him at the entrance counter.

"Good morning, Mr. Angelus. Your company is already here, Sir." The waiter said taking the leather coat from his hand.

"'K." Angelus said casually and unemotionally and strode toward the back of the cafe. There was a half-private room with a big table and several chairs. His close friends sat at the table eating and chatting loudly.

"Hey guys." Angelus greeted his friends and took the seat in the back of the room.

"Hey Angel!! What's up with you? It's so rare to see you up so early." Cordelia said with a little frown on her feature and slight surprise clearly in her eyes.

"Nothing really." Angelus said lightly. "What? Can't a guy just get up early to see his friends and have a breakfast together?" He said innocently pretending like he had no idea what his best friend was talking about. But he could not help a wicked smirk show on his face.

The others stared into his eyes in obvious doubt and sighed.

"You know, Angel. We've known you since we were in elementary. You always have those eyes and smirks when you find a little toy to play with." Doyle said with huge amusement in his dark eyes.

"Fine. I've just gotten a new toy." Angelus admitted smirking like a predator.

"Cool. So who is it? Is it the blond chick you were dancing with at Caritas a couple of days ago? Or that new guy at school who's always gazing at you with those hazel lustful eyes?" Gunn asked giving a smirk at his friend. Almost everyone in LA knew that Angelus was not only into girls but also guys, or rather, he fucked anything with a hole. Of course Fergus O'Connor did not have the slightest idea about his son's sexual activities because he never stuck around or cared about him to notice it.

"Neither. For your information, I fucked the chick in the bathroom of Caritas and fucked the new kid on his first day at Hyperion. They were not so bad fucks." Angelus stated matter-of-factly. He had been sleeping around since he was in junior high school. He was also called "The Master of Seduction" or just "The Master" because he could get anyone he wanted and make anyone to be his little slaves. Any innocent virgins would be willing to open their legs for him and even straight guys would love to kneel before him to suck him off and bend over wherever, whenever and however the Master desired.

"OK. Is there anyone you haven't slept with in LA??" Cordelia said slightly angrily rolling her eyes. She loved her best friends but she hated that he was sleeping around and not caring any of those he slept with.

"What, Cordy? It's not like I force myself on them. They just want me. I can't help it." Angelus said giving her an innocent smile.

"You know, Cordy, Angel's right. It's not his bad that he was born with an angelic face and a magnificent body and that all those sluts are throwing themselves at him." Faith said giving a wicked wink at Angelus.

"Damn right. I, being a kind-hearted guy, just don't have a heart to refuse their desires." Angelus said with an evil smirk on his angelic face.

"Alright. Alright. Whatever you say, Master." Cordelia said bluntly and sarcastically throwing her hands up.

"So, who is this new toy of yours? A lass or a lad?" Doyle asked grinning interestedly.

"It's a lad. His name's William and a student at Hyperion Uni. He has wavy blond hair and clear sky blue eyes with shyness and innocence in them. He's got a small lean body and silky milky-white skin which flashes crimson red every time I touch him or even I just stare at him." Angelus said remembering the beautiful blond tutor and made a pleased purr. In fact, the image of his tutor never left his mind and that was all he could think about since he first saw him in his room last night.

"That's a bit too much detail, man. We didn't need that." The tall black boy stated strongly. He was great friends with Angelus and did not have anything against his sexuality but those mental images were big no.

"But, hey, he's exactly your type. How did you meet him?" Irish boy asked grinning big. He used to be a player before he started dating Cordelia. He loved his girlfriend dearly but could not deny that he somewhat missed having fun with girls.

"I caught him sneaking around in my bedroom last night, you know, butt-naked. He just crawled into my bed all lustfully so I just gave him a little quickie." Angelus said smirking wickedly and running his tongue along his lips slowly.

"ANGEL!!!" Everyone else shouted loudly at this remark and gave Angelus angry but also shocked glares.

Angelus snickered at his friends' shocked faces. "Kidding, guys. Nothing like that happened. William is the tutor I talked about yesterday. He's just too shy and innocent to do anything like that." Angelus said eyeing at his friends as if they were stupid.

"So you didn't screw your tutor, right?" Gunn asked with a little frown on his face.

"Nah. Not yet. I happened to like him a lot already and I'm not planning to use him as a one-night fuck. I'm going to make him my little pet."

* * *

William sat at a table at university cafeteria with his best friends. He heaved a deep sigh sipping a small amount of his coffee.

"What's wrong, William? You don't look so good today." Fred said with a sad frown on her face. She was truly worried about her best friend. William was never a cheerful guy but he usually smiled a lot and he looked a little paler than usual.

"I'm fine. Maybe little tired. You know, I had an early class today." William answered making a fake cheerful smile not wanting to worry his friends. And he was not necessarily lying. He was really tiered and exhausted this morning.

After he had gone back to his apartment last night, he just could not have seemed to shake off the image of the gorgeous boy touching him and it had made him painfully hard. He had waited for sleep to take him over but it had been disturbing and impossible for him to sleep with a throbbing erection. After a long time of struggle, he had drifted to sleep. But his peaceful dream had been again invaded by the brunette with the magnificent body. Angelus had used his experienced mouth and tongue to pleasure every inch of William's pale skin and… Oh how sensational that was to feel Angelus' wet warm cavern around his weeping member!! William had woken up with a loud moan as soon as Angelus had deep throated him. He had felt sticky dampness in his boxers and sweat pants.

"Yes. I understand it. The classes are fun but they can get little too much sometimes." Wesley said looking up from the English textbook he was reading for his assignment. "Or is it because of the tutoring session with Mr. Angelus? Did he give you a hard time?" He asked with concern-filled eyes.

"No. No. It went ok. Really." The words just rushed out of his mouth. He did not feel like telling his friends what had happened with Angelus last night. He was utterly scared that his friends would see him as a slut or something.

"You sure?" Wesley asked little harshly so it sounded more like accusingly.

"I'm really sure." William said nodding his head and stood up franticly. "I have to get going now. My English class starts in 5 minutes." He walked off to the university classroom building hurriedly.

"OK. Something is definitely wrong with him." Fred said glancing at his best friend's back.

"I reckon it's something to do with The Master of Hyperion." Wesley said sighing deeply.

* * *

William now stood in front of the door of Angelus' bedroom. He had been standing there for a couple of minutes. He just did not seem to have courage to knock the door and see the brunette teen. He gathered the all courage in him and brought up his hand and lightly knocked the door.

"Come on in." Angelus said loudly enough for William to hear.

William opened the door and walked inside. He looked around but did not find Angelus anywhere in the room. "Uh, Angelus?" William called his name somehow huskily though he did not mean to.

"I'm here, William." Angelus said loudly from where seemed to be outside of the bedroom.

William walked to where the voice was heard nervously and found his tutee there sitting comfortably in one of the sofas in the balcony holding a cocktail glass in his hand. He was only wearing a pair of tight leather pants which fit him so good that they looked like they were painted on his skin.

"Hey, love." Angelus said giving him a sweet smile.

"Hi, Angelus." William said nervously avoiding looking at where the brunette sat.

"Want a refreshment?" Angelus asked picking up a cocktail glass which contained some kind of beverage from the side table beside him to hand it to the blond university student. There were more than 10 glasses of the same beverage on the side table.

William shrugged and extended his hand to take the glass. Their fingers brushed lightly and a heat ran through William's body. He shivered a little from the intense feeling. He tried his best not to look at the younger yet bigger boy's magnificent body because he knew that it would weaken his determination to stay away from him. He drank a sip from the glass and froze immediately. "What's this?" He asked frowning at the brunette boy. When he realized his mistake, it was too late. Once he eyed at the boy's angelic face and god-like body, he couldn't look away from him.

"Long Island Iced Tea. You don't like it?" Angelus asked closing his eyes comfortably and sipped some from his own glass so slowly and sensually with a soft groan as the liquid ran through his throat. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed straight at the beautiful sky blue eyes.

William flashed scarlet red and took a couple of seconds before saying, "It's an alcohol drink and you're obviously underage." His voice came out a little nervously and unsteadily.

"So, what??" Angelus asked making a childlike innocent face and sipped the cocktail.

"Huh?" William stared at the brunette in shock. 'What does he want me to say? Underage drinking is bad. Everyone knows that.' He wondered and said in quite uncertain voice, "So… I think you shouldn't drink?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Angelus could not help a chuckle escaping from his mouth. "OK. You know, William, I juts don't care. I always get and do whatever I want. No exception in that." Angelus said with a huge smirk on his face. He winked at the blond guy when he said the last sentence strongly. Yes. That was him. He would get whatever and whomever he wanted and the beautiful blond tutor was no exception.

William's red cheeks flashed brighter when he saw the boy gave him a cute wink at him. A cold shiver ran through his body when he realized what the wink meant and what the brunette teenager wanted. He was not sure it was from fear or anticipation. Or it could have been from desire and lust which lay in deep inside him. He gulped down the whole cocktail in his glass trying to deny the warm uncertain feeling in his body. William felt little dizzy from the alcohol but it was definitely a great feeling.

Angelus snickered at the blond tutor and asked nicely, "You want more of that stuff? It's pretty good, isn't it?"

"Yes. It tastes kinda funny but really nice." William said looking up at the younger student and smiled. Angelus offered him another glass of Long Island Iced Tea and he took it with no hesitation. He drank it all in a gulp. He felt his body getting warmer from what he consumed. The dizziness made him sway slightly.

Angelus saw this and grabbed the older guy's arm to support him. He looked straight into the clear blue orbs and said in a firm commanding voice, "Hey come here and sit down next to me, William."

Somehow, William could not disobey the younger brunette. There were a couple of other sofas in the balcony and he knew that it was not quite safe to be near the boy. But his legs led him toward where his tutee was sitting.

Angelus circled his arm around the older guy's waist and let him sit right next to his strong body. But William made sure there was comfortable space between the muscular body and his own lean body. He saw Angelus making a little grimace but ignored it. Angelus did not say anything about the tutor's behavior and did not move his arm from around the other guy's waist either.

"Here. Have some more." Angelus said softly offering another glass of cocktail to the other guy.

"OK." William nodded taking the offered glass and gulped it down. The taste was definitely getting better. "Uh… Angelus? We really should start tutoring session. It's kinda late already." William said slowly uneasily looking up at the beautiful face with a slight smile. But his sight was getting a little blur and dizziness was getting stronger.

"Hell no! I really don't feel like studying right now. At least, I'm not getting up from this comfy sofa." Angelus said sighing deeply and caressing the older guy's clothe-clad waist with a light touch.

"Actually I don't think I can get up from here either…" William murmured quietly. He did not seem to have enough strength in his body to stand up. He thought for a while and suggested lightly, "We could do the lesson here. You know, we can just have a little conversation in Japanese."

"_Nihonngo de kaiwa? Ore wa ii to omou yo. _(A conversation in Japanese? That sounds good to me.)" Angelus said in fluent Japanese smirking at the tutor wickedly.

"Wow." William stared at the younger boy in total amazement and said admiringly and slowly. "_Dokode nihonngo naratta no? Sonnna ni umaku syabereru to omotte nakatta._ (Where did you learn Japanese? I didn't imagine you could speak it so fluently.)"

Angelus chuckled a bit and stared back at the beautiful blonde's sky blue eyes fixedly. "_Gaki no koro ni oyazi ni muriyari narawa sase rareta. Oyazi no kaisya ga nihonn no kaisya to ippai shigoto shiteru shi, ore ga shourai ato wo tugu koto ni natteru kara ttesa._ (When I was a little kid, my old man made me learn it, saying it was necessary coz his companies had lots of business with Japanese companies and I was to be his successor.)"

Angelus reached his arm which was holding a glass of cocktail to the blonde's lips. William drank it empty and looked straight at the bigger boy with sleepy puppy ocean blue eyes.

"_Dattara dou shite nihonngo no kurasu otoshita no? _(Then, why did you fail your Japanese class?)" William asked with a little confused frown on his face in a slow childlike sweet voice. His eyelids were getting so heavy that he had to fight hard to keep them open. His face was getting brighter and brighter.

"_Dou demo ii yo sonnna koto. _(It doesn't really matter.)" Angelus said in a seductive husky voice. He moved his arm from the other guy's waist and ran his hand over his small back gently.

"Nah… It doesn't matter…" A small moan escaped from the blond tutor's mouth when Angelus' hands touched the nape of his neck. He could not concentrate enough to think the correct grammar in Japanese and the words just escapes from his mouth.

Angelus could not help smirking a bit. "_Sugoku karada ga kotteru yo, baby._ (You're so tense, baby.)" He said softly, leaning his upper body toward the smaller guy so that he could nibble at his earlobe lightly.

"Yes… It's been a hard day. Lots of classes and studying." William murmured moaning huskily at the sensational touch of the brunette boy's tongue and lips. His words were getting inarticulate and he hardly could think straight. His eyes were now shut tightly and his head was rested on the back of the sofa.

"_Rirakkusu suru no tetsudatte agereru yo. Kimochi yoku shite agereru yo. Suggoku kimochi ii koto shite hoshii? _(I can help you relax and I can make you feel so great. Do you want me to pleasure you?)" Angelus whispered into the blonde's ear so sensually and seductively that William felt a shiver ran through his spine.

"Oh God. Yes…." William purred.

* * *

Hehe. Sorry to be a little evil to leave you guys here. But I've already got some ideas to write in the next chap and I'm planning to start writing it soon, probably tonight. I think I can update it soon. So please don't get mad…. So, how did you guys like this chap?? You liked the conversation in Japanese? I wasn't really sure if that's a good idea but thought it's nice to have Angelus speak in Japanese to seduce William. Hehe. I really hope you guys liked it. And what do you expect them to do after this chap?? OK. Please review me!! Your reviews make me really happy and happy mana0819 loves to write fics!!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWS

SpikedAngel: You came up with an absolutely great idea with Long Island Iced Tea!! The scene is dedicated to you! Oh yea, a sweet whore William sounds fantastic! He can be really sweet but can't help being a little whore to Angelus…. How nice!

Jenn/LuvinJMSpike: I love you too!! Hehe. It's really a lot of fun thinking about those naughty words Angelus uses for William. If you've got any naughty words you want Angelus to use, tell me! Hehe, I let Angelus use more dirty words in thins chap too. You liked it??

DanishGirl: I'm really glad you liked the last chap. You liked this chap too?? I'll update the next chap soon!

AmethystxX: hmm… bitchy William… I haven't thought about it. But sounds nice. William flirts with some guy to make Angelus jealous and they have fights. Then they can do lots of naughty thing to make up. Hehe.

Higgy: Oh, you like whore William! Sweet! William has to struggle between moral and lust. It's kinda obvious which one will win eventually though. Yea, Angelus is just a jerk and he became more of an ass in this chap. Hehe. In the next chap? You just have to wait!

SpikedAngel22: Big bad Spike pisses Angel off and they make up. That can be a good storyline too! But I think not yet. I just don't wanna let innocent sweet William go yet. But thanks for the suggestion!! William can do some evil stuff later in this fic!

Angeloholic: Thanks!! Ok. I made Asshole Angelus to be worse asshole in this chap… hehe. It's so much fun writing asshole Angelus and innocent William!! Innocent William is just so adorable and I want him to stay like that for a while too!!

kt: Your reviews always make me happy, kt!! Yup my favorite is definitely Angelus/William too. Asshole Angelus is just lots of fun to write. It's kinda easy to imagine how he should act… all he thinks about is how to make innocent William his pet. LOL. Yea, William is too Victorian kinda guy and way too naive… maybe he needs to have a little gut.

ShinodaBear: How did you like their Japanese lesson?? You said it's a beautiful language so I thought it'd be fun to have Angelus speak it and use it as a seduction for William. Thanks for giving me the idea!! The words I used in this chap is too seductive to use in everyday conversation, so I really don't think it's a good idea for you guys to use them anyways… : )

anne: Ok. This chap doesn't have William-make-Angelus-jealous scene but I really like the idea. So I'll use it in the later chap. I'm not sure when coz I'm not totally sure about how their relationship will go. But definitely we need stupid, jealous and mad Angelus!!

Narias: Yea I'm kinda thinking to make Angelus be a bit more sweet and less arrogant eventually. But he needs to be the worst of the worst guy before learning to be a little sweet. OK. I'll write Angelus being a bit good during the tutoring lesson scene for you in some chap!!

meirta: Oh yea. Sweet William can give a good lesson to Angelus that he's not the center of the world. That's great idea too! Angelus can be better guy that way. Nice.

smallfryes: OMG a leather collar!! OMG. That's definitely absolutely brilliant!!!!! I'm drooling now!! Angelus can keep William on a leather leash as his pet and they walk around the academy like that… So fantastic!!!

mojo-jojo241: Oh so fantastic! I'm definitely using the idea which William makes Angelus all jealous idea!! That's just brilliant!! And for the spoilers I wrote in the last chap, I'll use them in the next chap!!

MarieP: I like sweet William too! And I'm thinking to them to have love in this fic… I like these naughty stuff but I jus love fluffy moments between Angelus and William too!!

Garnet Fire: hmm… you're so right! Angelus needs little adjusting. But I can't help liking this arrogant Angelus… : ) But don't worry. I'm not planning to Angelus to just use William and damp him as a little slut. Angelus is an ass but he's not that evil… at least, toward William.

Silver Goddess1: I'm glad you liked it so far!! I hope you liked how things went between them in this chap too!!

CassieCats: I'm happy to hear that! Did you like this chap too?

hesfb: I'm glad you love this fic! Yup Angelus kinda needs to be little less asshole to have any relationship with innocent William. But I love total asshole Angelus now so much coz it's just fun, you know. : )

Impaktita: Yup. Innocent William is just so great and it's good contrast to arrogant asshole Angelus. And I'm planning to write the scene where Angelus gets mad and jealous coz some guy flirts with William soon! Please keep reading my fic!!

Thanks so much again for those who gave fantastic and brilliant suggestions for future chaps!!! Some people like the idea of keeping sweet innocent William and others like the idea of turning him into a whore/pet. Hmm… I'm really not sure which one it should be coz I just LOVE all suggestions!!! You guys are all great!!

mana0819


	6. Did We?

Thanks guys for reading my fic! I'm sure I made some or most of you guys pissed coz of the cliff-hanger. Haha. But it was kinda necessary and important to write this chap. But hey! I'm already updating the next chap. I'm a good updater, ain't I?? Well, I actually wanted to update this fic sooner but I was just stuck with ideas… I hope you guys like how the story goes in this chap!

R&R

* * *

**My Private Tutor**

CHAPTER 6

A bright sunshine stirred William from his sleep. He was always a morning person and did not mind waking up early. But this morning, his head was throbbing painfully and the bright sun was making it terribly worse. His head was not the only thing throbbing hard. He whimpered loudly and tried to roll onto his back. That was when he noticed something warm was pressed against his back. The warmness was quite familiar and somehow it was comfortable.

'What on earth…?' William frowned in a little panic and tried to remember what had happened the previous night. He used all his might to get his brain work but the headache prevented him from remembering anything that happened the day before. But his instinct told him he was not in his own bed because the bed sheets felt smoother than those of his bed.

'I must have fallen asleep while studying at Fred's or Wesley's.' the blond assumed and heaved a soft sigh. It was not rare for them to have a study session and just stay over at one of their places. 'But why in the world does my head hurt so badly?' he wondered and opened his eyes to see if his friends were there so he could ask them to get him some kind of medicines and some cold water.

The sight spread in front of him was unexpected. The room he was in was surprisingly huge and beautiful. There were not much furniture in the room but all the furniture, TV set, a computer, audio set and a desk, looked quite expensive. The room was clean and stuff was set neatly, except some clothes on the floor next to the bed the blond guy was in. His eyes shot open in panic when he realized the clothes on the floor were his own clothes. He moved one of his hands to touch his own body and surely he was naked. He was not even wearing his boxers.

It was at that very moment when he felt a warm touch running up and down his leg and light kisses and nibbles on his neck. He then remembered where he was and who those hands and mouth belonged to. His face turned into pale lifeless color in an instant.

"Morning, baby. Did you sleep well? I bet you did… you can always have good sleep after those late night activities." A husky voice whispered softly into the blue eyed blonde's ear making some delighted purrs. The hand caressing the blonde's leg moved to pet his chest softly.

William could not utter any sound from his mouth at all from the shock and fear. He now could feel some stickiness on his stomach and his ass and he also could smell salty scent. And more importantly, he could feel something hard poking his ass.

"Hmm… I never imagined you to be so loud, lover. Not that I didn't like it coz I always love it loud and hard." Angelus said humming pleasingly and pinched one of the older guy's pink small nipples lightly. He moved his mouth from the other guy's neck to the spine leaving a trail of kisses.

William was impossible to comprehend anything the younger boy said. His mind was filled with those naughty images he once had seen on internet accidentally. Of course the image in his mind was that of the brunette tutee's muscular body and his own lean body. He turned even whiter and his lips started trembling with fear.

"You know, that's pretty rude not answering when someone talks to you and I hate to be ignored. Do you want me to give you some punishment?" The dark-haired student said irritatingly but also playfully. He flipped the smaller man on his back and climbed over him grabbing his hands over his head. So now Angelus was pinning William on the bed and their faces were only a couple of centimeters away. "Look at me, William." The brunette teen commanded strongly.

William looked up and saw the beautiful penetrating chocolate-brown orbs staring at him. But he was still too lost to find his own voice.

"Baby boy, talk to me." Angelus said as if he were talking to a little kid, looking straight into those terrified sky blue eyes.

"Angelus… did you… we didn't… did we…? Oh god…" the blond tutor tried to ask the question but his mind was still not working fully and he was not making any sense. He did not want to believe it but the answer was quite obvious from the position and surroundings he was in.

"You don't remember, baby? You don't remember what we did?" Angelus asked with a big frown on his face as if he could not believe what the other guy was saying. "Your moans when I caressed your skin? Your whimper and begging?? Don't tell me you don't remember any of them."

William felt his eyes getting hot and they were soon filled with some tears. He could not believe what he had done. He had always been a good boy and never had let anyone touch his body till he had met the gorgeous brunette on top of him. But now he was all filthy and dirty. He had let Angelus, possibly the worst and evilest man in the whole world, have his body and he didn't remember any of it. He was now a whore. He wondered when his life changed so dramatically. The teardrops were threatening to roll out of his eyes at any minute.

Angelus was shocked to see the tears in the smaller guy's eyes. He had not the least expected his tutor to cry over small stuff like this. But he was also so thrilled to see him cry like a little baby. The older blond looked even more beautiful and pretty with some tears in his clear sky blue orbs. A cruel smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Ah… William… What's wrong? I don't get mad just coz you don't remember it. I can show you exactly what we did last night, here and now." He whispered seductively and attacked the other guy's trembling lips brutally forcing them to open.

William could not do anything to stop the attack and just continued crying. Huge drops of tears fell out of his frightened blue eyes, leaving wet trails on his cheeks. His whole body was shaking from fear and sadness. Some loud sobs escaped from his mouth. "Please… Don't… Angelus… Please…"

The younger brunette boy was getting annoyed and irritated by the other guy's loud sobs and whimpers. He loved making people cry and seeing them in tears. But when it was considered with sex, it was whole different story. He wanted them to be his whores willingly and apparently not in tears. Well, actually some tears were absolutely good, if they were from pleasure and ecstasy. The innocent blond was now obviously not crying from happiness or pleasure. He separated his lips from those of the other guy's abruptly.

The blond tutor flinched when he felt the soft touch of the brunette's fingers on his cheek and if it had not been for the other guy's muscular body on him, he would have fled from the bed in an instant. He stared at the chocolate brown orbs in shock when the younger boy caressed his cheeks gently and wiped the tears away. He was not quite sure if that was a good sign or a bad one but his sobs calmed down a little.

"Stop sobbing, William." Angelus said in slightly bitter voice wanting the other guy to quiet down. But the blond did not seem to be able to stop the tears from rolling down. The brunette heaved a sigh and said soothingly this time. "Baby, don't cry." He gave a little peck on the blonde's forehead softly and gathered the small body in his arms tightly.

Surprisingly, William felt so warm inside and his sobs quite down slowly. He had been sure feeling terrified a minute ago but now he felt so secure and comfortable in those strong arms, which belonged to the guy who had taken advantage of his drunken state. But he could not help feeling so safe being in his arms and pressed against the muscular torso.

The younger boy petted the smaller guy's blond hair soothingly and gently till he calmed down completely and said, "I have to get you all cleaned up."

* * *

William and Angelus were now naked and soaking in a huge Jacuzzi in the room which was connected to Angelus' bedroom. The younger brunette was laying down in the Jacuzzi comfortably closing his eyes and keeping only his head above the hot water. The older blond was sitting in the Jacuzzi slightly uneasily as far away from the brunette as physically possible. The Jacuzzi seemed to be big enough for at least 8 people so there was quite enough space between them.

William eyed at the brunette teen's angelic face from under his long eyelashes. He was completely confused now. The confusion was not only about the tutee but also himself. At first, the brunette was acting so cruel and mean to him but his attitude changed when he saw the older guy crying loudly. And now they were in the same Jacuzzi naked.

Neither of them had said any words since they got into the tub and William was feeling absolutely awkward. He had no idea what the other guy had in his mind and was not sure how to act. This was the very first time he had ever shared a bath with anyone. Some part of him was screaming this was wrong but the other part was telling him this was not a big deal because he already had sex with the other guy. A lot of thoughts were running in his head and it was making him dizzy and uncomfortable. The only thing certain in his mind was that the brunette in the same tub with him was a total enigma.

The older guy jumped up when he felt a strong tug at his arm and stared at the younger boy with a horrified expression.

"I'm not gonna do anything, William. I just wanna wash you." Angelus said soaking a sponge in the tub. He tugged the smaller guy toward him but not too close and started washing him with the sponge gently. He first started with the blonde's right arm and then moved to his left arm. He did not look at the other guy's face and just focused on the washing task.

At first, William was so tense but he was getting relaxed by the gentle washing. He gathered all courage in him and asked a big question which was hanging in his mind since he had first realized where he had been this early morning. "Angelus? Did we really… sleep together last night?" It came out in a scared shy voice.

Angelus stopped washing the other guy and looked up to see his face. He frowned slightly and asked, "Why are you asking that?"

The blond took a little moment to gather his strength and said shyly and embarrassedly. "Because… I've heard that… when you do… it for the first time…, it really hurts… and sometimes you bleed… But my… butt isn't hurting…" When he finished saying he was flashing bright crimson red to the tips of his ears and looking down not wanting to meet the brunette's chocolate orbs.

The younger student burst out laughing loud. "Oh baby. You're fucking naive!" He shouted still laughing hysterically and it took him a little moment to settle his laughing down. Then he made a slightly serious face with a smirk and said predatorily, "You know what? Yeah, that's true. It hurts like a hell. But that doesn't mean we didn't fuck. Maybe I have lots of experiences with virgins. Maybe I just know how to prevent and reduce all the pain. But I don't give a damn shit about that. Right now, I'm just so curious to find out where you got the little info from."

William blushed brighter from the younger guy's comment and his whole body was flashing red. "Angelus… Please answer me seriously." He said shyly hiding his blushing face with his hands from the other guy.

Angelus chuckled lightly and asked huskily, circling his arms around his tutor's slim waist. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

* * *

flashback

"_Suggoku kimochi ii koto shite hoshii?_ (Do you want me to pleasure you?)" Angelus whispered into the blonde's ear so sensually and seductively that William felt a shiver ran through his spine.

"Oh God. Yes…" William purred.

"Come to the bed with me." The brunette whispered huskily and picked up the blond from the sofa. He was quite sure that the other guy was too drunk to walk by himself without falling down on the floor. He carried the small blond in his arms to the king size bed and laid him down on his back. The younger boy climbed onto the lying body and covered him with his bigger body. He kissed the older guy's lips so sensually and passionately and all the blond could do was to moan loudly from the hungry invasion of the tongue.

Angelus' big experienced hands moved to the hem of the blonde's shirt and slid it up along William's lean body. He parted his mouth from the other man's only when the shirt was slipped off from the blond. His hands now moved to the fly of the blonde's jeans and he undid it in less than a second. Then with experienced technique, he got rid of the blonde's jeans and boxers and his own leather pants without any struggles.

The younger boy sucked the blond tutor's hard nipple hotly. William gasped and arched his body toward the boy above so that the brunette could reach his sensual spot easily. Angelus had learned where the blond liked to be teased with his tongue the previous night. He was sure he knew about the tutor's body better than anyone else in the world, including the blond himself. He rolled the hard red nipple with his tongue playfully. More loud sensual moans escaped from William's slightly parted lips.

"Ah… Please… Please… Angelus…" The smaller guy whimpered desperately rubbing his painfully hard erection against that of the brunette's. William was in agony from too much pleasure and the almost bursting erection. "Master… Please…"

Angelus felt his member growing even harder when he heard the blond tutor called him "Master". What he really wanted to do was just slam his cock into the beautiful blonde's tight virginal hole. But the other guy was totally drunk and unconscious for fuck's sake! He sure was a player but he was not a fucking rapist!! A little conscience in him screamed. And this was not the plan he had in his mind for the innocent William.

The brunette raised his head up from the other guy's chest and saw his anguish face. He could not fuck the blond but also he could not leave him like that either. William clearly needed some help with his throbbing hardness. So Angelus reached his hand to the smaller guy's already leaking member and wiped the pre-cum off from the weeping slit. He used it as a little lube and closed his fist around the steel hard dick. Then he started pumping it hard and fast. The blond came all over his stomach with a loud howl.

flashback ends

* * *

"And what?" William asked looking at the chocolate brown eyes unsurely. His face was flushing red vividly from what he had heard. He could not believe his own action. It had been under influence of alcohol but still he had begged Angelus and called him "Master"!

"Then, you just fell asleep. So I took care of my problem and went to bed." The younger brunette answered in a casual tone, petting the shy blonde's back tenderly.

"So… we didn't… sleep together?" The older blond asked tensing slightly. A little fear appeared on his clear blue eyes.

"Nope." Angelus said shaking his head lightly.

William heaved a deep sigh. He believed that was a sigh of relief but somewhere inside him, there was a little disappointment.

"What? You actually thought I'd fuck you when you were damn drunk?" the bigger boy asked making a small annoyed frown on his face. But the frown soon changed into a wicked smirk and one of his hand traveled down sensually to reach the other guy's ass cheek. "But I'm so surprised that you're into those Master kinks. If I was your Master in your little naughty mind, then what were you? My adorable pet? Or my submissive slave? Or my dirty little whore?" He asked whispering seductively and spanked the blue eyed blonde's ass cheek lightly.

"God! Angelus!! Please stop it!!" William exclaimed in shock at the little pain jumping up from the tub but he was caught in the muscular arms of the chocolate brown eyed brunette. His red skin blushed even brighter.

"I don't know... But I can think about it if you tell me what exactly you are to me in your kinks." Angelus purred with a seductive smirk on his angelic feature.

* * *

Thanks reading this chap too!! This chap went totally differently from what I had in my mind when I was writing the last chap. And in the last chap, I wanted to write like William was totally drunk and didn't know what he was doing. But I guess I'm a bad writer and most of you didn't think he was drunk… I really need to learn how to write better fics… Anyways, I hope you guys liked what happened in this chap. Angelus is still an asshole but not total asshole to have sex with drunken William. I'm not that evil and didn't wanna put William in that damn hard situation. But some William sobs sounded pretty good to me. hehe. Little evil me. Anyhow, I hope I update the next chap soon. Please review me and give me some opinion, suggestion and anything!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!

Jess: You're just amazing and brilliant!! I love you! I really think I couldn't write this fic without you. You've given me so much great suggestion and inspiration! You're absolutely the best!!

DanishGirl: Oh you like Angelus' attitude in this chap too? He's so ass but I didn't want him to be a total stupid ass. Hehe. He's becoming kinda enigma to me too…

Jenn/LuvinJMSpike: Ooooh Jenn! You're totally fantastic! I love all the pet names you came up with and I'll def. use them! William's personality is changing a bit but he'll stay as innocent shy guy for a bit longer. I just love him that way. But I also wanted Angelus to have little fun with his new toy. LOL. Angelus is gonna use more naughty seductive words to get William! Hope you like it!

AmethystxX: I'm glad you liked the whole Japanese lesson scene. I wasn't quite sure about the scene when I first wrote it but I'm now just so glad. Hehe. I'm now out of interesting tutoring session idea. Can you give me one??

CassieCats: It's so great you loved the last chap! hmmm… What do you mean by 'a lemon'??? I'm totally confused… Ok. I'm not a really good English speaker… LOL

Narias: I'm glad you loved the Japanese part! Hehe. That part was really unsure to me and all. so I'm really happy you loved it. I hope you liked this chap too!

Angeloholic: Oooh! You like a sweet whore William idea!! I really love that idea, too. I'll probably put both some sweetness and whoreness in William in future chaps. Putting both is always good. LOL. And definitely some flirting and jealous episode!! That's just so brilliant idea and I can't not use it!!

kt: I really love reading your reviews! Your reviews always make me so inspired and motivated!! I'm putting some more cuteness in William and more asshole-ness in Angelus. But not too asshole, coz I didn't want William to feel so hurt… LOL… Oh I'm glad you liked Long Island Iced Tea scene! That was Jess's (SpikedAngel) idea. I've never drunk one before but I will def. drink it when I become old enough, too!!

AngelVamp: hehe. Did you like what happened in this chap?? Lots of asshole-ness in Angelus and naive-ness in William. Hehe. I hope you liked it!!

ShinodaBear: Oh you are welcome! And thank YOU for reading my fic!! Hehe… I remembered some of my foreign friends told me Japanese language sounded sexy and sensual so I thought it'd be cool to use it as a seduction technique Angelus used. Hope you liked this chap too!

Higgy: LOL. So you like the whore William?? I might make him into a little whore some time after but I just thought it was too early, you know. But that doesn't mean he can't have whore side and Angelus can't have little fun. So I just put him into a drunken state. LOL. I hope you liked how it went. And as you requested, I put some William sobbing and crying! You liked it??

smallfryes: OH a defiant William can kinda work well! You know, he can just try to be little defiant against Angelus coz he's got some pride and all. But he can't win Angelus' seduction and eventually become a pet William! YAY! I really love pet William idea. So you liked drunken William??

Impaktita: Oh sorry I pissed you off. But I'm already updating so I hope it makes you less pissed. LOL. It's actually only 4 days since I updated the last chap and it's like a miracle for me to update so soon. I worked really hard this time coz I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting and pissed!! Hope you liked this chap too!

Mana0819


	7. Evil Plan of Angelus

HEY guys!! sorry for not updating the chaps lately... I've been totally busy with my college prep and exams... The first annoying exam finished today so I'm now writing this chap!! hehe! Oh I'm so glad you liked the last chap! yay! I kinda wanted to use the flash back coz I thought it'd be fun to have you guys think they had sex. hehe. This chap is kinda short coz I'm thinking the next chap is gonna be kinda long and all. And I really have to write the other fic, Lifeblood. So much stuff to do... ahhhhh. Well, I hope you guys like this chap too!

**

* * *

My Private Tutor**

CHAPTER 7

"Angelus... Could you tell me what we're doing here again?" the blond tutor asked uneasily glancing up at the gorgeous brunette who is sitting behind him and embracing him closely with his strong arms and kissing his neck so damn sensually.

"We're having a tutoring session, baby. Isn't that why you are here?" the younger boy whispered humming pleasantly. The blond tutor was just so fun to play with and his silky pale skin tasted great. Angelus wanted to kiss and lick every inch of sweet William. He had one special part of the blonde's body he desperately wanted to explore with his tongue. The hidden virginal hole. But there was still long way to go to get to the place. He had couple of other ideas he was planning to do to the innocent blond for now.

When Angelus looked at William's soft wet full tempting lips, he could not help thinking to have those lips around his cock and thrust into the wet carven hard and fast. But he doubted the innocent shy blond tutor was capable of doing anything during those sex acts, let alone sucking him off. Angelus hated to suck other guys because it was too submissive for his like. Everyone was there to pleasure him and not the other way around. But if he wanted the naive innocent blond to blow him off, he had to play his cards correctly and the right card now seemed to be showing him what real pleasure was and who could give him the pleasure.

William struggled uncomfortably and said shyly blushing brightly, "I don't think tutoring usually doesn't involve being naked or kissing."

They had gotten out of the Jacuzzi after lots of moaning and gasping from William. The blond had been too embarrassed to tell the naughty images he had had in his mind and he had gotten some playful spanks from the bigger boy, which had made him loose control over his body. The older blond had put on his clothes but the brunette had only put on a pair of loose sweat pants. After that, they had decided to have the tutoring session since William had been already there so there had been no use of waiting till the night.

The session had started so innocently but that only had lasted for about 20 minutes. Angelus made William sit between his legs saying it had been easier for him to see the textbook they had been sharing. The blond tutor had hesitated and had felt uneasy but had let it go. A couple of minutes later, the brunette had started playing with the hem of the other guy's shirt. His hands had moved to the buttons of the shirt and soon William had found himself shirtless. Angelus' hands had not stopped there. They had moved downward and had undone the blonde's zips easily without even a little glance. He had tugged the jeans down and they were now around the blonde's knees. So William was now sitting practically only in his boxers and being played with by The Master of Seduction.

"Maybe not. But surely, mine does." The chocolate-eyed brunette said softly caressing the blonde's lean stomach tenderly and nibbling his neck playfully. His hand brushed lightly over the older guy's boxers-clad hard member and felt him gasping at the touch.

William used his all willpower to make the painful hardness, which seemed to have its own mind, to behave. He hated to admit but the brunette teen's naked hard torso and talented mouth and hands felt so heavenly. That was why he had to get away from him before he lost a grip on himself and let Angelus do something he was not ready for. Something he had no idea what it was or how it was supposed to be done. "Why the heck am I naked and could you please let me put my clothes back on?" It came out almost as a desperate begging.

"Coz I like seeing you naked and no." Angelus stated strongly with a wicked smirk on his face. There was just no way would he let the little blond go so easily. He cupped his tutor's flashing cheek gently with his hand and turned the blonde's head back so that he could stare into those beautiful crystal blue orbs. Then he whispered huskily and seductively, caressing the blonde's smooth cheek with his thumb tenderly. "Do you hate it when I kiss your pretty red full lips? Do you hate me licking and sucking and nibbling your sensitive silky smooth skin? Do you hate me stroking your beautiful throbbing cock?"

William could not look away from the chocolate brown soulful eyes. He felt his face flashing brighter crimson when he heard those words coming out of the gorgeous brunette's mouth. His mind was invaded with lots of thoughts. 'Do I hate to be kissed by Angelus' demanding hungry mouth? Do I hate his wet sensual mouth on his burning skin? And his experienced gentle touch on my hardness...' After a long moment of thinking, he mumbled a reply quietly.

"What is it, baby boy? What did you just say?" Angelus asked in a sweet purring voice and petted the blond curls affectionately.

"I..." William averted his glance to the floor not wanting to meet the younger boy's chocolate orbs from embarrassment. He looked at the floor for a while thinking whether to tell the other guy or not. He opened his mouth to say it but closed it couple of times. Finally a weak unsure voice came from him. "I don't hate it, Angelus." He whispered shyly and his face and body turned into scarlet color.

A huge grin crept on the brunette's angelic face and a pleasant purr came out of his mouth. He caught the blond tutor's jaw gently and raised the other guy's face up. The penetrating chocolate orbs met the frightened blue orbs.

William's trembling full lips were captured by those of Angelus'. His whole body was getting hotter and hotter. He felt Angelus' tongue ran along his lips and could not help moaning into the younger boy's hungry mouth. Without knowing, he parted his lips wide enough for the brunette's tongue to enter.

Angelus hungrily thrust his tongue into the wet mouth with pleasure. His tongue ran along every walls of the carven. His hand moved to caress the blonde's silky smooth thigh. He felt the blond tutor's whole body started to tremble with agony and anticipation. The brunette's other hand petting William's stomach moved lower to reach into the boxers and stroked his already leaking erection hard.

William panted and his pupils dilated as he could not take any longer. After a couple of strokes, he cried out loudly and shot his seeds over the younger boy's hand and into his boxers. He rested his head on Angelus' shoulder not being able to hold his head up. But his blue eyes were still intently staring into the chocolate orbs.

Angelus smirked at the blond tutor confidently and brought his cum-covered hand up to his mouth. He darted his tongue out and started licking and sucking the cum off his fingers humming pleasantly.

The older blond stared at the scene horrifyingly and unbelievably with his eyes opened as wide as saucers. He could not believe the brunette teen was now tasting his spent cum happily.

The chocolate-eyed brunette fixed his eyes on the crystal azure eyes and groaned delightedly. "You taste so yum, little one." He continued licking his fingers till they were clean then he purred seductively, "Can I have more?"

William blushed scarlet at the words and hid his face with his hands from embarrassment. He felt the younger boy reaching for his boxers and shouted loudly. "Angelus! No! God please no!"

"What? What's wrong?" the brunette teen asked irritatingly and angrily making a frown on his face. "You said you liked me touching you."

"I didn't say that!" the blond tutor exclaimed. "I just said I didn't hate it. But it's still so wrong! Yes, wrong. We're not even dating but you don't care and do those... inappropriate and wrong things to me!" William babbled away.

"So, are you saying you want me to be your boyfriend? And there'll be no problem me touching you?" Angelus asked smirking wickedly. He had never been in any steady relationship before and he never wanted one because he just wanted easy fucks and not boyfriends or girlfriends. But when he thought about the blond tutor, he really did not mind having him as a boyfriend. Or acting like that, to be more accurate. He could just act like he was really seeing him till he changed the blond into a little whore. Some acting surely would not hurt.

"Boyfriend..." William's flashed brighter at the thought and said embarrassedly, "I didn't mean like that. I was just saying..." But he was interrupted by a hard kiss from the younger boy.

Angelus cupped the older guy's cheek with his hand gently and kissed him passionately. When they parted, he said with a sweet smile on his face, "Maybe we can start from a little date. I'm thinking a shopping spree." With that, he brushed his hand against the wet patch of the blond tutor's boxers lightly. "You can't keep wearing those, can you?"

William looked down at his lap and flashed brightly when he saw the obvious wetness between his legs of the boxers. "Uh no..." He said shrugging.

"Alright. You have to take off those till we get to the shop coz I don't have any." Angelus said grinning at the older blond. "But before that, I have to get you all cleaned up again coz you've been a really naughty boy." He picked the blond up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom with a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

Hey. Sorry for the short chap... but it's seedy!! LOL. I've been really busy and couldn't update this sooner... well, I had to take a huge college exam this morning and I really sucked. I'm guessing I won't be able to go to the college I wanna go. But I'm applying for a couple of other colleges and they're cool so I really don't care. As long as I can write spangel slash fics!!!! LOL. The next college exams are in 2 weeks! Yay! So that means I can write fics this week!! I'll try to update as much as I can!! Love you all and thanks for reading my fics!! You guys are great!!!!

Thanks guys for reviewing!! : Jenn, Jess, Narias, AmethystxX, Higgy, andromeda90, Angeloholic, mojo-jojo241, kt, kinkygrl, DanishGirl, Kleine Snowdrop, ShinodaBear, Shay2!!!!

Mana0819


	8. The Shopping Spree

Hey guys! thanks for reading my fic! and thanks so much for reviewing me! i really can't believe my fic is read by so many people... but i'm really glad! i started writing a fic for my fun at first, but now i wanna write fics for readers. you know, you guys just make me so happy and motivated!

Oh and there's a little sad news... Due to my personal issue, i don't think i can update any fics nexttwo weeks or so. i'll be away and don't know if i can use a computer or the internet. i'll do my best to keep writing on a piece of paper or something and type it out when i get back and update asap. i really don't wanna wait you guys forlong.

For this chap... hmmm... don't wanna spoil it so just read it!! but let me tell you this before you read. this chap is hard R. so don't read if you get offended. if you don't, go read it now! Hope you guys like it! i spent lots of time thinking about this chap. and kinda my favorite chap too. hehe. Oh and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**My Private Tutor**

CHAPTER 8

The bath time went with agony followed by pleasure for William. Angelus did not seem to get tired of teasing and making him squirm and moan. Angelus bathed the older guy like he was a little boy, humming pleasantly. William could not do anything. He had just blushed embarrassedly as the other guy touched him with gentle care and called him "baby boy".

After the bath, Angelus dried the blond off with fluffy white towel and dressed him too. William tried to do it by himself but the younger brunette assured that all the blond had to do was to let him take care of his boyfriend. William again felt warm fuzziness in his heart and an immediate reaction on his member. He could not believe how easily his body reacted to the brunette's words. His mind knew everything Angelus did to him was so bad and wrong but his body did not seem to cooperate with his mind.

When he finished dressing the shorter blond in his clothes, except the now wet and sticky boxers, Angelus talked shortly to someone on the intercom. Then he put some clothes on himself gracefully, knowing that the older blond was watching him. He did not hesitate to shed off his sweat pants onto the floor and reveal his naked ass and semi-hard member. He glanced at the blond and saw him flashing as red as a beet and looking down at the floor. Angelus could not help a confident smirk spread on his face. He put on black Armani trousers and coat and a dark grey silk shirt.

William was sure the brunette boy was the most gorgeous and magnificent man in the world. Tight leather pants looked good on him but the Armani suit made him look more gorgeous, if that was possible. That also reminded William that Angelus was not just a common rebellious teenager but he was the heir of the O'Connor Group and the Master of Seduction.

"Come on, baby boy. Let's go." Angelus said to William and walked out of the room and William followed him silently.

They walked to the entrance doors in comfortable silence, at least for Angelus. On the other hand, William felt utterly uncomfortable. He did not know what the other boy was thinking at all and that was scaring him.

When they reached the entrance hall, there were lots of guards, maids and butlers standing and making a line on each side of the room with their heads bowed down. Hamilton was standing at the end of the line and he gestured to some of the guards. They opened the doors and there was a black limousine pulled up alongside the entrance porch. The driver opened and held the door.

Angelus walked between the two lines not giving any glances to the workers at his house. William walked behind Angelus looking down at his feet because those people were just making him uneasy and nervous.

"William, get in the car." Angelus said lightly tugging the blonde's arm.

The older blond looked up at the limousine and got inside. It was just so luxury. There was a small table, a mini bar and a big screen on a wall. It was more like a room than a car. He uncomfortably sat down. He could not help looking around in awe.

Angelus followed him and got in the car. He sat next to him so closely that their thighs were touching lightly and asked looking at him smirking, "So you like the limo, baby?"

"Yes. I very much do. I've never been on a limo so maybe a bit uneasy." William answered looking back at the boy. They felt the limousine started moving.

"Never? Not even the prom night?" The younger brunette asked picking up a glass and a bottle of some alcohol from the mini bar and poured some drink. He offered the glass to the blond.

William shook his head and declined the offer. He was still feeling little fuzzy from a lot of drinks he had the previous night. He now knew how easily he could get drunk and did not want to risk being unconscious while he was with Angelus even though the other guy proved that he would not do anything to someone so drunk. But being with the Master, he could never be too careful. He sighed lightly and answered, "I went to high school in London and we don't have anything like prom."

"You lived there for how long?" Angelus asked sipping some drink. He moved his hand to cover his tutor and now boyfriend's cheek gently.

William felt a shiver at the gentle but hot touch. Everywhere the brunette touched, it felt hot and burning from sensation. "I was born there and lived there till I came to LA last year."

"I get that's why I had never seen you around here." Angelus said placing the glass on the small table. He held the other guy's hand in his hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed William's finger tip lightly and stared straight into the crystal sky blue eyes. "You know how glad I am that you moved here, became my private tutor and now my boyfriend??"

William moaned softly when the younger brunette parted his lips and darted his tongue out and licked his finger in a soft touch. His moan grew louder when Angelus sucked his finger into his mouth and nibbled it playfully. William stared at his angelic face dreamingly and gave a quiet respond, "No, I don't."

Angelus took the other guy's finger out of his mouth and whispered huskily with a sweet smile on his face, "Don't worry, baby boy. I'm planning to show you how glad I am and how much I like you. You'll know soon. Really soon." Under the sweet smile, he hid a wicked smirk.

* * *

The limousine stopped suddenly and they heard the driver's door opened and him getting out of the car. Then the driver opened the door next to the seat Angelus was sitting. "Mr. Angelus, we're at the Wolfram & Hart now." the driver said from the outside of the car.

"Alright." Angelus said to the driver with a deep sigh and turned to look at the blond again. "Now the shopping time." He said cheerfully and tugged him out of the car.

William stared at the huge building uncomfortably. It looked more like a high-grade hotel than a store. There were 2 well-dressed guards standing at each side of the closed front doors. He had heard the name "Wolfram & Hart" and knew it was an excluded store only rich of the riches could become a member. He had been certain that Angelus, the only heir of the O'Connor Group, was a member, or to be more accurate, one of the most important and prime members, of the Wolfram & Hart. But he never dreamed that Angelus would take him here.

"You okay, little one?" Angelus asked frowning lightly when he saw the other guy's total uncomfortable-ness. He circled his right arm around the blonde's slim waist and held him tight protectively.

"Uh. Angelus? I'm not really sure. We can just go to a mall or somewhere. I don't need anything expensive and don't have much money." William said glancing at the brunette boy nervously.

"This place is like the best shopping area in LA and this store is definitely the best. Only the best stuff for my boyfriend. And don't worry about the money. I'll buy you anything you like. I just wanna spend money on my beautiful boyfriend." Angelus said and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

William could not help blushing brightly when he heard the word 'boyfriend'. He was still not entirely sure about himself being Angelus' boyfriend. But the word sounded incredibly good to him. He murmured not knowing what else to say. "I....uh... thank you."

"Let's get inside now, shall we?" Angelus said sweetly with a warm smile.

* * *

When they reached at the entrance doors, the guards hurriedly opened the doors as soon as they realized who the young brunette teen was. They walked inside, Angelus still holding William's slim waist closely with his arm.

There was a huge entrance hall with several sofas and tables. A gorgeous chandelier was hanging from the high ceiling. There were around 10 people dressed in black suits which seemed to be a uniform here and about 15 well-dresses people who seemed to be customers were sitting in the sofas. They all curiously glanced at the couple who were walking to the front desk and stared at the blond stranger who looked quite intimate with the Master, Angelus O'Connor.

William felt his stomach was in knots. He looked around and saw everyone was staring at him, some with disgust and other with jealousy. He was not sure why he was being looked at like that. He could not help noticing all the other customers looked elegant and refined and feeling he was out of place. He clutched the hem of the back of the brunette's suit coat unconsciously.

Angelus was surprised by the sudden grip on his coat. He glanced at William and found he was looking around restlessly. He tightened the hold around the blonde's body reassuringly and placed a soft peck on his temple. He was pleased with William's reaction. The innocent blond tried to be strong and deny the affection toward him but unconsciously he was beginning to change into what Angelus desired him to be. Angelus suppressed a wicked smirk.

There were two young women standing behind the front desk. They smiled brightly at Angelus when he and William stood at the desk. Both of them greeted him cheerfully and politely, "Hello, Mr. Angelus. It's pleasure to see you back here so soon."

"Hello, ladies. Nice to see you ladies, too. I'm sure Hamilton made a reservation under my name." Angelus said in a gentle voice with a sweet smile on his face.

"He certainly did, sir. The room on the top floor. Would you like any of the staffs to help you in the room, sir?" One of the women asked looking at Angelus while the other was eyeing at the computer window.

"What room?" William uttered shooting a scared look at the brunette and let go of his tight grip. He was beginning to think Wolfram Hart was not an exclusive store but a bring-your-own-whore type of brothel or something. The heavy security and exclusiveness explained his theory well.

Angelus averted his eyes from the front desk girls and looked at his boyfriend. He saw obvious fear in the blue shining orbs. The last thing he wanted right now was to scare the blond away when he was succeeding in pulling his guard down surely. He brushed the blond curls away from his face and kissed him on his forehead tenderly and whispered lovingly "There's nothing to worry, baby."

William's heart skipped from Angelus' sweet acts and words. He did not like the arrogance and selfishness of the brunette teen but when he talked to him so sweetly and lovingly, William felt warm inside. The warmness he had never felt before.

"We'll be fine by ourselves. Just don't let anyone get near the room other than those who bring us the stuff we ask, ok?" Angelus turned his head to look at the desk girl and said strongly making sure. He did not wish to be disturbed some quality shopping time with his beautiful blond boy by some stupid careless clerks or customers.

"Certainly, sir. This is the key for the room. Thank you for selecting Wolfram & Hart, Mr. Angelus." The girl said politely and handed Angelus a card key.

Angelus gave a sweet smile at the girl and walked to the elevator next to the front desk. On the way, he noticed the other customers were still staring at them. A small frown appeared on his face but a sly grin soon covered it. In front of the elevator, he turned William so that now they were face to face and gazing at each other. He drew him closer by circling his arms so tightly around the blonde's small waist. Then he captured his sweet full lips passionately, which made William's knees weak and hard to stand by himself and the others to gasp and redden their faces from embarrassment.

The kiss was different from the ones he had received before. More dominant and passionate. And definitely the best kiss ever. Angelus' tongue thrust into the blonde's open mouth furiously as if he was trying to claim him as his own. William felt his knees getting weaker and not being able to support his weight. He threw his arms around the brunette's neck without knowing himself. That made their bodies to press harder and their groins to rub against each other lightly. Their members hardened instantly painfully at the hot friction. William gasped for an air. Angelus parted from the blonde's lips for a quick breath and attacked his swollen lips hungrily again.

Angelus moved them toward the elevator and reached his hand to press the button. At the third try, he hit the button and the elevator doors opened. He swept the smaller blond into it with him not parting their locked lips. Angelus pushed the smaller man's back on the side wall and hit the button for the top floor. The elevator doors closed and it went up making a low heavy noise. But both of them were too engrossed in each other to notice any sound around them.

The elevator doors opened with a loud ding. Angelus practically carried William since he did not seem to have any strength to hold himself. He walked out of the elevator and to the door in the end of the hallway with a little difficulty. He quickly slid the card key through the lock and opened the door and led them into the huge room.

There were two comfortable looking sofas in the room but Angelus did not even glance at them and led them to the second room in the back. When they entered the room, the bright light went on all of a sudden and revealed the surroundings. All the four walls were covered with mirrors from the floor to the ceiling. Angelus laid William carefully on the floor and covered him with his muscular body. He supported himself on his elbows and legs which were between William's spread bent legs, not wanting to crash his weight over the small fragile body.

Angelus parted their lips and looked down intently at him. William was panting hard for much needed air after the intense kiss. The blonde's eyes were half closed from what seemed to be pleasure and ecstasy. Angelus placed hot wet open-mouth kisses on the other guy's neck. William uttered a sensual loud moan and turned his head to give a better access to the boy over him.

Then he saw himself. He saw himself reflected on the mirror of the wall. Pleasure clearly on his face. Arms tightly holding the brunette's neck. Legs spread wide. And he could feel his cock throbbing and leaking now. Just like a wonton slut. He felt the back of his eyes grew hotter and his eyes were soon filled with tears. He dropped his arms from the younger boy's neck and hid his face with his arms. He sobbed "Angelus... please stop... please... Angelus."

Angelus heard the muffled sobs and looked up to see the blond sobbing bitterly. He cursed and groaned under his breath and rolled onto his side next to his crying boyfriend. He helped him to lie on his side and reached his arm to the other guy's back and stroked it up and down soothingly. He said calmly in a sweet voice, "Shh... William... it's ok. Don't cry. Baby, tell me what's wrong."

William managed to mumble between loud sobs, "I don't... want to do this... Angelus... I don't... I'm... I'm not... I'm not..."

"You're not what?" Angelus asked sweetly with a confused frown on his face.

"I'm not... I'm not a slut. Not a slut... I don't want to be a slut." William sobbed so hysterical that it was making him hard to breathe. He rubbed his arms over his eyes bitterly to stop the tears rolling out of his eyes.

Angelus held the older blonde's arms with his hands and dropped them from his face. He gazed into the tear-filled sea blue eyes and murmured lovingly. "You're not a slut, William. Believe me. You are not. You're far more than just a slut."

William stared into the sweet chocolate orbs. Angelus' eyes were so clear and strong that he could believe what he had said easily. He nodded lightly and uttered softly, "I'm not a slut." Feeling little relaxed, he tried to suppress the sobs and tears but they uncontrollably kept coming out.

"You can stop crying now, baby. You're not a slut. I tell you. You're not." Angelus reassured soothingly. He wiped the tears away from the smaller blonde's cheeks and eyes gently.

"I do believe what you said, Angelus... It's just... I've got... uh... my... uh... hurts..." William muttered shifting his body uncomfortably, especially the lower half of his body.

"What is it?" Angelus asked little irritatingly. Then he lowered his gaze at William's body and found what the little problem was. It was rather a _big_ problem. He was little surprised that the blond had not softened even though he had been crying and sobbing so hard. He suppressed a huge smirk and said sympathetically. "Let me take care of your problem, little one."

"What?" William uttered in surprise and stared at the brunette who was now above him covering his body with his muscular torso.

"I'll just take care of the problem, William. That's all." Angelus stated strongly and moved his hand to undo the other guy's pants. With experienced hands, he quickly shed William's pants without his help and now they were pooling around his knees. William's eager throbbing cock was freed from restraint.

"Angelus! I'm not a slut! I can't do this! And we're in a store for god's sake! Someone will know if we leave a stain on the floor!" William shouted with a horrified expression. Despite the will to control himself, his cock was twitching and leaking pre-cum in great anticipation.

Angelus ran his finger along William's lower lip lightly and said huskily, "You're not and this doesn't make you a slut either, baby. All you have to do is to lie down there. I just wanna help you out. And we don't really have to leave any stain on the floor." With the last sentence, he slid down along the blonde's body and licked the gathered pre-cum away from William's weeping slit.

"HOLY SHITE!!" William cried out loudly as the younger boy's hot tongue swept over his sensitive head. He could barely keep himself from cuming right then and there. His whole body was trembling from overwhelming need. He chanted desperately, "I can't... I can't... need to... I need to..."

"Come for me, my boy. Come in my mouth, beautiful boy." Angelus whispered seductively and sucked the weeping cock deep in his mouth.

The feeling of Angelus' wet warm around him was too much for William. He came screaming the brunette teen's name. "ANGELUS!!!"

Angelus swallowed all of William's cum without much difficulty. He licked the silky flesh till William softened and let him slip out of his mouth. Angelus glanced at the blond and found he was in total after-bliss. He smirked in triumph and murmured under his breath. "You're not a slut, boy. You're _my_ whore, William."

* * *

Did you guys like it?? i'm kinda nervous right now coz i don't know if this chap was what you guys wanted. i just hope you guys liked it! please review me and tell me what you think! hope to update the next chap asap! oh and i'm thinking to write a new fic with Angel and Spike being brothers-in-law! details are at www.geocities.jp/angelnspikerlovers/ at what's new page. Thanks guys for reading my fics! Love you all!!

mana0819


	9. SelfLoathing

Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks for waiting for me to come back! So as I promised, I came back with this new chap of My Private Tutor! I've also finished the very first chap of my new story, Brothers In Law, which I'll be updating soon on my site www.geocities.jp/angelnspikerlovers .This story is going to bestrong NC-17 soI'm not gonnaput the story you're interested, pleasevisit my site!I hope you like that one as well! Thanks!

SPECIAL THANKS to my beta **Nicole**! I love you lots!

**

* * *

**

**My Private Tutor**

CHAPTER 9

William recovered from an intense state of bliss after what seemed like an eternity. He had no idea where he was and he was not even sure who he was. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with beautiful dark chocolate orbs. Only one person had those dark penetrating eyes. Though it was hard to even remember his name, he could tell who those eyes belonged to... Angelus.

Angelus noticed the other boy waking up and petted his face affectionately. He had been quite worried when the blonde had passed out after the blowjob and had not awakened for a while. So he had brought the smaller guy to the sofa and laid him down. He himself had sat down on the edge of the same sofa but somehow the blonde had managed to rest his head on his lap in his unconscious state.

The brunet teen caressed the blonde's cheeks gently and smiled warmly. He asked sweetly, "Hey, William. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was in the Heaven," William said in a soft murmur, staring at the younger boy's face intently.

Angelus could not help chuckling at the tutor's remark and thought, 'If only William knew what he was talking about.' Then he said amusedly, "I can assure you it wasn't Heaven. Maybe a heavenly experience, but not Heaven."

"Angelus? Where are we? What happened?" William asked quizzically, his eyes never leaving the other boy's face.

"What can you remember, baby?" Angelus asked sweetly hiding amusement and wickedness. It was much more fun if the blonde could remember the heavenly experience by himself than him simply telling the older man what had happened.

William frowned faintly, trying to search his memories in his messed-up mind. "You and I were going shopping. And there was a limo."

"Yes, yes. You're right. Anything else you can remember?" the brunette teen asked, running his finger over the blonde's full lower lip teasingly.

The tutor blushed slightly but kept trying hard to remember what had happened. An image of a huge building came to his head and he said abruptly, "Wolfram Hart! We're at Wolfram Hart, right?"

Angelus just nodded lightly with a sweet smile on his face. It would only be a little bit longer until the blonde remembered the most important part of what had happened. He suppressed a wicked smirk.

"Hmmm... You talked to the front ladies and they gave you a key. And..." He gasped in horror when the memory of them kissing hard in the lobby which had been filled with a lot of spectators came to his mind. His eyes opened as wide as saucers and his cheeks flashed as red as a beat. 'I didn't only let him kiss me in public but I kissed him back. I threw my arms around him and pressed our bodies together. I did it all. Oh God, oh God, oh God. This can't be happening,' his mind screamed loudly.

"And what, baby boy?" Angelus asked knowing exactly what was going through the other guy's mind. But he was determined to make the older blonde voice what had happened.

"We... kissed," William whispered softly. He was not sure why he was saying it out loud, but when Angelus asked him like that, so demanding and commanding, he could not help answering him.

"Yes, true. But it's not the best part yet, boy. What happened next?" the teen asked smirking amusedly.

"We kissed more and came to the room. And you brought me to the room of mirrors. And you... you... Oh my God! You... God!" He shouted with a horrified expression on his face. His lips were trembling and his whole body was shaking hard. He tried to get away but was caught by the brunette's strong arms immediately. He was sat on the larger boy's lap with those muscular arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Angelus' hard torso was pressing into his back and William could feel something hard poking his butt.

"Hmmm... Little one. Why don't you tell me what I did and what you did?" Angelus whispered seductively in a husky voice.

William's blush deepened and uttered a small whimper. There was no way in the world he could say those dirty things out loud. He felt the younger boy's hot breath on his ear, and he moaned weakly and arched his back, which accidentally made his butt rub against Angelus' hard member. William gasped helplessly at the amazing sensation he felt shoot through him.

Angelus closed his eyes to calm himself and get a grip again. William rubbing his ass on his hard erection almost made him lose himself. If he had not learned how to control himself, he would have come in his pants at the wonderful feeling. He was supposed to be making William lose control. He was not supposed to be losing control himself. He cursed mentally and did his best to control his hardness. His member, thankfully, cooperated with his mind nicely. He opened his eyes and nibbled the blonde's earlobe teasingly. He murmured sensually, "Tell me, baby boy. I wanna hear it from you."

William jerked his head back, moaning, and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. How could he say no to the guy who had given him so much pleasure? The memory ran through his head and he murmured shyly and softly. "You... you laid me down on my back on the floor and you covered my body with your much bigger one. I was so hard and throbbing that it was really painful. Then you said you'd take care of me and I let you. You undid my jeans and slid them down my legs. My cock sprang free and it was already leaking. You slid down along my body and reached down there. You licked the wetness off my weeping head and I couldn't take it any more. So you sucked me deep in your mouth and I came... I came hard, screaming your name till I passed out."

Angelus was utterly speechless. He had not thought William would describe the event in so much detail. His voice was shy, but also so damn wanton that Angelus wanted to ram his hard cock into the blonde's tight virgin hole hard and mercilessly until the smaller boy cried out, begged and pleaded desperately to come. Angelus shook his head roughly to let go of the fantastic picture the boy would make. Then he kissed his half-parted lips furiously and thrust his tongue into the older man's wet mouth.

William groaned huskily into the younger boy's mouth. He had felt tense every time Angelus touched his cock, but the kisses... they were getting familiar and now he could relax and melted at the sensation, unconsciously wiggling his body to get more into it.

Angelus pulled away from the kiss abruptly and uttered a low growl. He gazed into the other boy's crystal blue orbs intensely and said in a deep voice, "Don't tempt me when you can't handle the consequences."

William stared into those chocolate eyes with his watery blue ones quizzically. His lips were wet, swollen, and pouting, begging to be kissed again. 'Consequences? What consequences?' he wondered. Suddenly, he blushed such a bright crimson that his face was burning. He murmured nervously, "I... I... I'm sorry, Angelus. I didn't... didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"I know, boy. It's alright," the younger boy said, giving William a warm smile when he saw the terrified look replacing the pleasure on the other man's face. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead reassuringly. "It's alright."

"I'm really sorry," William murmured again softly. He felt his body moved onto the sofa and he looked up. He saw Angelus standing up and adjusting his trousers. He asked with a worried expression on his face, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," Angelus said, eyeing at the door at the side wall. He smirked brightly and said sensually, "Unless you wanted to finish the thing you started."

William blushed and averted his eyes from the brunette boy. "I... I'm fine," he murmured embarrassedly.

Angelus walked to the bathroom with an amused smirk on his face.

William remained sitting on the sofa, staring at the closed bathroom door for a while. He looked down at the floor around his feet and sighed. He could not believe himself. The things he had let Angelus do and the things he had done himself. He had actually let Angelus suck his cock. He wondered what he had been thinking at the time. He rested his head in his hands. He guessed he had been thinking with his cock, not with his brain. He hated himself at the moment for being so irrational.

'But how intense the feeling was when he licked the slit of my cock! Sucked into his hot wet mouth! That was definitely the most incredible sensation I've ever felt! Oh God, I can come again just from the memory!' his mind shouted. True to his words, he was getting aroused again and making an obvious tent in his pants. He groaned faintly.

The fact that he was craving and lusting for those sensations again made him hate himself even more. The evil within him had won. He was too weak to fight against evil. It was much easier to just let his desire control him. But he wanted to be good. 'What am I if I'm not a good boy now? Only thing people liked about me was being a good boy. Now I'm not good any more. How can anyone like me now?' he thought miserably. He allowed hot tears to spill from his eyes over his cheeks and rocked himself back and forth with his arms around his small body.

That was the first sight Angelus saw when he emerged from the bathroom. He quickly sat down next to the sobbing blonde and embraced him affectionately. He ran his hand up and down the small back gently, rocking the small boy as if he were a baby and whispering comforting words to him. "Baby, shhh... there's nothing to cry for. Baby boy, I've got you, I'll make everything better. Stop crying and tell me what's wrong, little one."

William continued sobbing hard without saying anything. He could feel a soothing body around him, warm and comforting. He knew who the body belonged to and he felt as if he was in the arms of an angel. He wondered how Angelus could make him like this, filled with self-loathing and yet so loved by another. He hated himself with his whole being but he did not hate the brunette boy, not at all.

Angelus kept comforting the upset blonde. He had no idea why the blonde was sobbing his heart out. 'Was it the blowjob? Hell, no fucking way! Who wouldn't want one? He was arching his back and moaning loudly so he must have liked it for sure. What the fuck is wrong with him?' Angelus thought. He had been acting so patient and sweet with the blonde but William was slowly starting to irritate him. The fact he had not fucked anyone since he had met the blonde was eating at him. It had only been three days but that was too much for the Master of Seduction. William was much more innocent and naive than he had first thought he was. Being the Master and feared by everyone, no one in his whole life had annoyed him like William was right now.

William pressed his face to the brunette's hard chest and kept crying hysterically, leaving a wet patch on Angelus' silk shirt. He tried to tell Angelus what was wrong but it was impossible for him to utter any comprehensive words. It was getting difficult to breathe normally and his chest hurt badly.

"William, my boy, stop crying. You'll make yourself sick, baby. Relax and breathe deeply," Angelus said softly and sweetly. He tightened his arms around the older boy and kissed the blonde curls gently. He was annoyed, but also could not help worrying about William. 'Oh fuck. I'm not worried about him. I fucking am not! He's just fucking annoying me. I'm so fucking not worried!' He cursed in his head. He was Angelus O'Connor, the Master. There was no way he was worried about someone, he thought.

William felt something warm ran through his body when the kiss was placed on his head. He let the feeling take over him without hesitation. His sobbing quieted gradually.

Angelus placed small kisses on the blonde's head again, whispering sweet nothings between the kisses.

When the older boy calmed down, he pressed his face against the soft silk even harder because of his embarrassment from sobbing like a little child and tried to hide his face shyly, his cheeks slightly red.

Angelus smiled faintly and placed his fingers under the blonde's chin. He raised the older boy's head up until his scared blue orbs met his own chocolate ones. He asked, "Now you wanna tell me what's wrong, little one?"

"I..." William hesitated. When he saw those beautiful chocolate eyes, he could not remember what had been bothering him enough to cry so hard. When he was regarded with those thoughtful, dark orbs, nothing mattered to him any more. But how could he tell that to Angelus? He averted his eyes away and said softly, "I... forgot."

"You forgot? You've been crying your heart out till a second ago, William. How the hell can you forget what made you cry like that?" Angelus asked with a big frown on his face. 'What the fuck is really wrong with him?'

"I... can't seem to remember why I cried like that. But I... remember feeling so... sad and... alone suddenly," William said in a quiet, shy voice, looking at anything except the younger boy's angelic face.

"William, boy, look at me." Angelus said commandingly but his fingers were caressing the blonde's cheek gently.

The tutor boy obeyed and looked at him in the eyes slightly hesitantly.

"You know, I'll do anything to make everything better for you with the power I have. But if you don't know what's wrong, I can't do anything." Angelus said shrugging slightly. But abruptly his features became serious and tense, his eyes never leaving those of the older boy's, and stated firmly, "But you have to know you're not alone, William. You'll never be 'cause I'll always be with you and protect you."

The thought of being protected and wanted by Angelus was truly appealing to the small blonde. 'Maybe Angelus actually cares about me. Maybe he'll take good care of me if I let him. I can't do anything for him yet but maybe... if he waits long enough... maybe I can be ready... for him.' Shyly, William raised his head up and placed a small, soft peck on the younger boy's lips.

Angelus was stunned. It was a hesitant, shy, trembling peck, not even a kiss, but William had actually given it. It was hard for him to believe it. He looked at the crystal blue orbs.

William blushed brightly and babbled, "It doesn't mean anything serious, you know. It doesn't mean I'll sleep with you any time soon. It just means I don't dislike this thing... being your boyfriend. It just means I don't dislike the idea of you protecting and taking care of me. It just means..." His babbling was cut off by a gentle kiss from Angelus.

When their lips parted, Angelus said sweetly, "I understand, baby. That's ok. You don't wanna have sex yet." But a wicked smirk crept on his face and said seductively, "But you want me to touch your body. You want me to lick your silky skin. And you want me to kiss you all over. That's what you're saying, right, William?"

William regretted his irrational action of kissing Angelus. He had completely forgotten who Angelus O'Connor really was.

Angelus whispered into the blonde's sensitive ear, "I really don't have anything against that, baby boy. So what shall we do now, little one?"

* * *

So... how was this chap? You liked it? REVIEW me and tell me what you think! A lot of reviews make me happy and happy!me will update the next chap faster! Btw, I'm now planning to write a one-chap story (not Brothers In Law)next, which will definitely over NC-17. I don't wanna spoil it a lot but let me say this... the pairing will be Liam/William/Angelus. Hehe. if you're curious and wanna know about the fic, e-mail me. I might tell you the summery! LOL

Thanks so much for the reviews: **Jenn, Jess, Nicole,Higgy, SpikingJennsAngel, deathchamberX17, ShinodaBear,DanishGirl, Angeloholic, Narias, kt, Son Of Evil, aliasbuff, Drac0**

mana0819


	10. A Leather Collar

Ah.. guys. Long time no update... I'm feeling really bad about not updating this fic for a long long long time... you guys are not mad, are you? I was so stuck and didn't know what to do with our boys. But my wonderful friend, Angela gave me lots of great, fantastic ideas, which can be enough for entire fic! So I think I can write the next chap faster! YAY!

SPECIAL THANKS: Angela ( you're so great. you gave me just brilliant ideas and kept me motivated!), Jenn( you're always keeping me so happy and motivated to write fics! This chap is actually dedicated to you! Most of the chap is written while we were chatting! lol), Nicole ( you're so kind to be my beta... I don't know what to do without you!) and Jess!( you're my great friend! I really hope everything will better for you!)

**

* * *

**

**My Private Tutor**

CHAPTER 10

"Hey baby, How about this wine-red silk shirt? I bet you'll look beautiful in it with the tight black jeans you're wearing right now. Leather pants go good with the shirt, too," Angelus said, picking up a shirt from a hanger in the dressing room. He walked toward the blonde and stood behind him. He started unbuttoning the shirt the other guy was wearing.

William stared at the floor shyly, blushing scarlet and remaining silent. He just could not look at the brunette boy, even it was only his reflection in the mirror. Every time he saw Angelus' amused smirk, it reminded him of the vivid image of being sucked by the brunette with that wicked mouth. So the blonde just let the other guy dress and undress him, trying to avoid looking at Angelus' face. But those hands were so sensational, and occasional kisses on his neck drove him nuts. Without knowing it, he whimpered and stuck his lips out when he heard Angelus whispered huskily against his ear.

Angelus saw the pout in the mirror and smirked widely. Even though William did not say anything out loud, Angelus could easily sense the blonde man's arousal and lust. The whimpering had a big effect on his own member and he just needed to touch the smaller man. He dropped the shirts on the floor and embraced the lean, small body tightly, pressing his silk-clad chest against the other guy's naked back.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?" Angelus asked in a husky voice.

William's cheeks blushed blighter and he murmured softly, "A couple of times, actually." He just had no idea why Angelus found him beautiful. He had never been called beautiful before in his whole life. Everyone told him that he was a geek and picked on him or just did not care about him at all.

"Don't you think you're beautiful?" Angelus asked, murmuring seductively into the blonde's ear.

"God no!" William said in surprise. 'Why in the world would I think I'm beautiful? I'm just a geek. I'm short, small and pale and I've got no muscle either. I'm far from beautiful.'

"Ah, baby boy. Why can't you see? Come on. Look at yourself in the mirror," Angelus said and placed a soft peck on the blonde's neck. He ran his tongue over the sensitive skin from his shoulder blade to behind his ear. He received a sensual moan from William's mouth.

William hesitantly looked up from the floor and stared at the mirror. He face and chest were flashing brightly from shyness and embarrassment. His hair was ruffled and messy as if he had just gotten out of bed. A pair of black jeans was hanging on his hips so low that he was afraid that they might slip at any moment. Angelus' strong arms held his lean abs tightly and the muscular torso covered his slim body from behind protectively. He had never been egoistical, but now he could not help thinking that he looked good. Not beautiful, but much better than when he saw himself in the mirror at home alone. He just looked great in Angelus' arms, like his boy toy. He mentally added a leather collar around his neck. The image became just perfect and he blushed pure crimson from his own mental image.

"What's on your mind? What made you blush like that, baby?" Angelus asked, nuzzling the blonde's shoulder affectionately.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," William lied, not wanting to let the other guy know about the naughty image in his head.

But it was obvious for Angelus to notice the blonde was lying. William was too innocent to even tell a small lie. Angelus said commandingly, "Don't lie to me, William. I know when you lie so just don't try it. I damned well hate being lied to."

"Sorry," William murmured embarrassedly. He wondered why the brunette seemed to be able to read his mind so easily. Maybe those piercing, chocolate eyes were penetrating, literally. Or was that just because he was a terrible liar, like the brunette said?

"You haven't answered my question, William. What was on your mind?" Angelus asked, staring into the blue crystal orbs in the mirror.

"I..." William hesitated. He averted his eyes to the floor shyly and murmured in a soft, unsure voice, "I thought I looked like your boy toy." Now that he said it, what would Angelus think of him?

"Hmm. My boy toy? Not a bad thought," Angelus voiced huskily and seductively into the smaller man's ear. He nibbled the blonde's earlobe teasingly and played with it with his tongue.

A loud moan escaped from William's slightly parted lips, "Ahhh... Angelus... oh lord... yes, please." For a moment, he forgot how to control his mouth and uttered some words unconsciously.

Angelus chuckled lightly and murmured sensually, "what would I do with my boy toy, huh? Hmmm. Let's see, I gotta say I'll have to have everyone know that you're mine. You need to wear something that says you belong to me. What would you suggest, my boy?"

"A collar..." a soft whisper was heard. It took a while for William to realize that the words had just slipped from his own lips. He blushed even brighter and tried to hide his face with his hands from embarrassment. But his arms were held tightly by the brunette teen's strong hold. He started babbling like a shy schoolgirl. "I... I didn't say that... I mean, well, you know, I wasn't thinking about a collar around my neck. It's not like I was imagining how good I'd look as your boy toy when I wore a black leather collar around my neck... I didn't say that out loud, did I? Oh lord, please help me."

The younger boy smirked slyly and said in a firm voice, "As you wish, boy." Then he let go of the smaller blonde and walked out of the dressing room. He walked back in a couple of minutes later with a wicked grin on his face. His hands were behind his torso and William could guess that the brunette had brought something with him.

William just stared at the younger teen nervously and tried to find out what he had behind his body. He wished it was not what he was imagining. 'Please don't let it be it! Please don't, please don't, please don't!'

Angelus again stood behind William, still grinning widely. He raised his hands so that the other guy could see what it was that he was hiding behind his back. Unfortunately for the blonde tutor, it was exactly what he wished it not to be. It was a thin, black, leather collar. William could not help but gasp when he felt the cold material pressed against his hot, burning skin of his neck.

The brunette made sure that the collar was not too tight but also not too loose around the blonde's slim, pale neck. The grin on his face got even bigger when he saw how beautiful and vulnerable William looked. He ran his finger over the collar and purred into the blonde's ear, "You look fucking hot and beautiful in the collar, William, my boy toy."

William could not keep a small, helpless whimper from escaping his lips. His tight black jeans were now incredibly too small. He felt Angelus' hand sneak its way to the obvious bulge in his pants.

"You know what'll make you look better, baby? You take off this fucking annoying pants so you're in nothing but the collar which tells everyone that you belong to me. Only me. Do you want me to help you get out of these pants? It's not comfortable wearing these things when you're so hard, is it?" Angelus murmured seductively, stroking the older boy's hard erection over a thick layer of jeans. He could feel the other boy getting harder at the touch. He was amazed at how much stamina the small blonde had and could not wait to have William spend all that stamina by riding his cock sometime soon.

"Heck yes... but..." William answered in a soft whisper but it turned into a husky groan when Angelus' fingers caressed the jean-clad sensitive head. He did want nothing more than the younger boy to touch him raw.

"No buts, boy. You can't deny what you desire..." Angelus whispered sensually to the blonde's ear and moved his hands to his jeans' fly. Then he undid his jeans and slid them along William's lean legs slowly, running his hands over the heated skin.

William was now standing only in the silk boxers and the leather collar. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror for a while. He should have felt ashamed. He should have felt disgusted by what he saw. Why the heck did he get more aroused? he wondered.

"Hmmm... much better, baby. But these boxers gotta go too," Angelus said, tugging the other boy's boxers down. When those boxers were discarded, Angelus wrapped his fingers around the blonde's hard member loosely and stroked the weeping head with his thumb gently. He whispers into the other boy's ear huskily, "That's my boy."

The escaping whimper from William's mouth got louder and more desperate. He needed Angelus to move his hand badly. Looking at himself wearing nothing but the collar, with his leaking cock held by the gorgeous brunette was too much for William. His cock now throbbing painfully and he was sure he would explode if Angelus would not let him come now. "Angelus… please... please... let me come... Master... please..." he muttered without knowing what words were coming out of his own mouth. He did not care either.

Angelus could not ignore the sudden swell between his own legs, which awakened when William called him "Master." It was not the first time the smaller blonde called him "Master", but this time he was naked except the leather around his neck. The brunette could not help but thrust his hips forward for some friction against the other boy's round butt.

William tensed the second he felt the younger boy rub his hard member between his own butt cheeks. His own cock began to soften from being scared. He was sure that the brunette teen was now planning to fuck him. His body started to tremble slightly.

The younger boy could easily feel that the other boy's arousal lessen and cursed himself under the breath. He let go of his grip on the blonde's member and embraced the shaking body gently. His lean body was still pressed closely against William's naked back. When he could feel the other boy's tension reduce, he whispered tenderly, "I think I've gone too far, baby. I didn't mean it. It's just... when you called me Master, I got carried away. Didn't mean to scare you, little one."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Angelus. I didn't mean to... say anything like that either. It just slipped out of my mouth..." William mumbled casting his eyes on the floor. He was now awfully ashamed of himself. He had been acting so stupidly and selfishly. He only thought about himself and his own release and did not even give a slight thought about Angelus' pleasure. He tempted the younger boy even though he did not notice, but when he got scared, he just quit without caring about the other boy. Could he have become more self-centered?

"It's alright, William. Just don't move for a sec, ok? I need to get a grip," Angelus said, closing his eyes tightly to get a control over his body, which seemed to have its own mind. He sighed heavily. It was extremely hard for him to act rationally when his thin-cloth-clad cock was gripped between those round butt cheeks, where he had been craving to just slam his cock into.

The small blonde stayed absolutely still in his place. He felt Angelus' hard body and member get untouched from his body and uttered a little sigh of relief. It took him a couple of minutes to notice the state he was in. Once he realized he was naked from head to toe, his whole body blushed bright and he hid his front with his hands.

Angelus could not help chuckling when he saw the sudden change of the older boy's expression. William had been acting so wanton when the brunette had touched him but now he looked completely embarrassed. That was exactly why Angelus liked the blonde. William was innocent but the younger boy was so sure that under the surface, the blonde had all potential to become a good, naughty whore. He only needed to break the surface and let the true nature come out.

The taller brunette ruffled the other guy's blonde curls gently and said, "Let me help you dress, baby boy. We have a reservation at a restaurant in half an hour. Wait here. I'll get the clothes from the next room, William." Then he walked out of the dressing room.

When the younger boy was out of the sight, William quickly picked up the discarded boxers and put them on. He debated with himself whether he should take the leather collar off or not. The collar, which showed that he, belonged to Angelus. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch excitedly. He wondered if Angelus was serious when he told him that he was his boy toy. 'Does he expect me to act like his boy toy now? Will he get mad if I take this collar off?' He shook his head roughly to let go the thoughts running through his mind and decided to leave the thing there. "I don't want him to hate me..." William muttered softly under his breath.

Angelus walked back in a couple of minutes later with some clothes over his arm. He hung them on the clothes hanger beside the blonde and gave him a soft peck on his shoulder blade. He smirked slyly when he saw the collar still left in the place and murmured in a deep, husky voice, "Umm. I see you liked the collar, boy."

William blushed bright red and mumbled shyly, "I... wanted you to take that off me." His eyes were so pure blue and innocent, which made Angelus' heart thumped.

Angelus stood in front of the blonde and placed his hands on his shoulders gently. "You know, William, I would leave that there and have everyone know you're mine. But it won't go with the suit you're putting on and the place we're going today, so I have to take it off. But when we get home, you're wearing it again," Angelus stated firmly, gazing into the azure orbs.

"OK," William half-muttered shyly and half-purred from the other boy's possessiveness.

"Good," the brunette said with a pleased smile on his face. Then he stated lightly, "Oh, and you're moving in with me,"

An obvious shocked expression struck the older boy and he almost shouted, "What?"

"I said you're moving in with me, William," Angelus repeated emphatically.

'Moving in with him? What's he planning to do to me if I moved in with him? Surely, he has to expect me to sleep in his bed and do... stuff. Oh no, no, no.' He shook his head, muttering incomprehensive words unconsciously.

Angelus knew exactly what the blonde was thinking. It was true that he wanted to keep him as his boy toy in his bed, naked. But he was not going to push William into that yet. He just wanted to keep him around and make sure that no one else dared to get close to him. He leaned in and captured the other boy's full lips in a tender kiss, and his hands cupped the blonde's cheek gently.

The brunette slipped his tongue between the other boy's slightly parted lips and it met with William's hesitant one. Their tongues twined hotly and the blonde moaned the brunette's name in pleasure. William still did not know what to do when Angelus kissed him so he just let the younger boy take control. That seemed all he could do whenever the brunette touched or kissed him. For Angelus, he did not mind being the dominant role, actually he liked it that way. But he thought the blonde could be a little less hesitant and play with his tongue better.

When the kiss ended, Angelus cupped William's both cheeks with his hands and stared at him intently, saying, "You know, I like you so much that I wanna spend as much time as possible with you. And don't be so tense. I'm just saying it'll be easier for you if you stayed at my place 'cause of tutoring session and all. I'm not doing it just to get you in my bed. Well, I'd like it if you stay in my room too, but you can have your own room if you want."

William gazed into the chocolate orbs shyly. It was actually a good offer, considering that he did not have to pay for his apartment any longer. Living on his own sometimes made him feel so alone and sad at night. But he wondered if he really wanted to live with this teen. He was beginning to think that the brunette was not as bad as Wesley and Fred had told him. To be more honest, he was even starting to like him... a lot. Angelus was the only one who had given lots of attention to him.

Fred and Wesley were best friends for him but the couple loved each other so much that William could not help thinking he was an outsider. He was not sure even his own mother liked him that much. Since his father had left when he was only two, she had changed. She had blamed her husband's leaving on little William and had been cold to him. William had been always craving for everyone's attention and affection. That had been why William had studied hard and tried his best to be a good boy. But no one had ever given what he had wanted. But Angelus... he gave all his attention to him since they had met. The brunette showed affection so many times. He acted so sweet and nice to him.

William made up his mind and said in a soft voice, "If I can have my own room, Angelus."

Angelus could not suppress a grin spread over his face. He planted a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips and said happily, "Of course you can, William. We'll have lots of fun, baby. There're a pool table, swimming pools, a gym, a theater room, a karaoke room and just everything you can think of in the house. You know, you made me so damn happy."

The older boy blushed lightly and a shy smile crept on his face. He was actually as excited as the younger boy even though he did not show on his expression.

"The faster, the better. I'll make a phone call and tell Hamilton to have someone make a room for you in my wing and fetch your stuff from your place tomorrow. For tonight, you can use my stuff. Now, we'll get you ready and go eat, baby boy," Angelus said cheerfully, picking up the suits he had brought from the next room.

William nodded and said softly, "Thank you, Angelus."

* * *

well, what do you guys think? liked it? Please give me some REVIEWS! pretty please sugar on top?

THANKS FOR REVIEWS: **DanishGirl, AmethystxX, Nicole, Silver, Higgy, ShinodaBear, persistence of memory, Jenn, Krystal, FanFicJunkie26, Angela, Goldenswimmer15, Onomatopoetic, Spike's Girl Luna Ash, hungrylucy, psychotic chaos, itsasledgehammer, Jess**

mana0819


	11. Eating at the Restaurant

Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating for a long while... I just started the uni a week or so ago and my life is just so damn busy right now. my uni is 2 hours away from my house and I have to get up at 5:30 am to go to uni! Usually I come home around 9:00 pm or so and I just don't have time to use my comp any more... I only can use it on weekends... well, only sunday 'cause I have classes on saturdays too... I already hate the uni! I don't really know when I can update the next chap but I'll do my best! so please keep reading this fic!

HUGE THANKS for my sweet beta, **Nicole**!

**

* * *

****My Private Tutor**

CHAPTER 11

Angelus and William emerged from Wolfram & Hart twenty minutes later, followed by a clerk that was weighted down with loads of shopping bags. Angelus had purchased more clothes for William than the tutor now had in his closet. All of the clothes were the finest possible, including Armani suits, tight leather pants and silk shirts, and they were so expensive that the blonde tutor could not have bought one item separately. But Angelus had bought them as if he were shopping in a dollar store. William had stared at the brunette with a horrified expression on his features. He had told Angelus that he did not need that many clothes more times than he could count but the younger boy did not even try to listen. Angelus had silenced his boyfriend with a tender kiss each time William had tried to complain his behavior.

William was now in an expensive, dark gray suit and a silk, navy shirt, which Angelus had purchased for him. The younger boy's arm was wrapped around the blonde tutor's waist protectively. They walked to the limousine parked just outside the Wolfram & Hart building.

They got in the car and drove for about fifteen minutes. When they got out of the limousine, William found himself standing in front of a huge, white, European house. The house was built in a large park and he was impressed by the beautiful scenery surrounding him. The house was surrounded by lots of trees.

Angelus stole a quick kiss from the amazed blonde and strode along the path to the house. The soft kiss got William's attention and he quickly followed the younger boy, blushing shyly. The tutor could not help but stare at the graceful, yet strong body of the other boy. Even under the layers of his suit, William could see how muscular the brunette was. He moved his eyes from Angelus' lean, long legs to his strong back, then to his broad shoulder. The brunette's body was just perfectly magnificent, he thought.

The older blonde's attention was so focused on the brunette guy walking in front of him that he did not notice the steps in front of the house. When he did notice them, it was too late. He tripped and fell down, facing the concrete steps. 'Oh God!' he screamed in his mind and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his head to hit the hard steps in any seconds.

But the moment never came.

William slowly opened his eyes and saw the hard concrete was about ten centimeters away from his face. He blinked several times and wondered why he did not hit the steps. When he recovered from the slight state of panic he had been in, he could feel a strong arm encircling his waist, which prevented him from falling down. He felt another arm slip around him and bring his body up. When he stood on his own legs, he looked up only to see Angelus' chocolate eyes gazing at him, with his arms still embracing the smaller boy.

The older boy's cheeks turned slightly red from embarrassment and he murmured a shy "thank you," looking the brunette in the eyes.

Smiling sweetly, Angelus ruffled the blonde's curls gently and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Then he leaned in to whisper into the other boy's ear, his smile now replaced with an evil smirk, "Ah... William, I guess my boy needs to be held all the time. He can't even walk straight without me holding him."

William blushed a brighter red and tried to hide his face by pressing it against the other man's shoulder.

The younger brunette smirked wider and placed his hand on the nape of the blonde's neck, caressing the soft skin teasingly. He whispered again to him in a husky, deep voice, "Or do you want me to carry you like a baby? I really don't mind it though. You're my baby anyway. It's my job to take care of my baby, my William."

A soft whimper escaped the blonde's mouth but it was muffled by Angelus' hard chest. 'God. His baby. He said I'm his baby... I thought he was just calling me by pet names. But he really thinks I'm his baby. Then what does that make him? My daddy?' The last thought made his face even more red and awakened his member.

Angelus tried so hard to suppress a laugh and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. But he could not help bursting out laughing. He saw William looking at him with confused, innocent, blue eyes so he planted a hard, quick kiss on his full lips. The laughing brunette said, "You know you're damn cute when you blush in embarrassment and try to hide your face from me, baby."

That did not help the red blush on William's face. He turned around, not wanting to face the younger brunette. Strong arms sneaked their ways around his small waist. He could feel Angelus' muscular torso pressed against his back.

Angelus placed his chin on the blonde's shoulder and murmured softly near his ear, "Hey, William. Don't get angry, baby. You're just so adorable. I can't help it."

"I'm not angry, Angelus," William muttered. 'How could I ever be angry with him?' he wondered and leaned into the brunette's strong hold. Before he knew it, he highly ran his fingertips in a circular motion on the back of the brunette's hand. What he really wanted to do right now was to place his own hands on the other boy's bigger ones and entangle their fingers. He was beginning to be sure that this was where he wanted to be. There was nowhere he would rather be than in Angelus' arms.

Angelus felt a shiver run through his spine at the smaller boy's faint yet sensual touches. He was dying to feel those light fingers on his naked skin, preferably on his member. Just imagining William touching his rock-hard cock in a soft caress and blushing shyly could get him off now. And there was that leather collar. The brunette was completely sure that he would have a sleepless night with his own fist tonight.

"Then, why don't you look at me?" Angelus asked with a little sigh, perfectly succeeding in not showing any emotion to the blonde's small action. He cupped the other boy's cheek with his big hand and turned his face around so that those azure orbs could meet his chocolate ones. Angelus saw the blonde's cheeks were still colored red and asked casually, "Just embarrassed, huh?"

William nodded his head slightly. He looked everywhere but at the younger boy's face. He just could not let any more embarrassing words slip out of his mouth. He had called the other boy 'Master' a couple of times and he was quite sure that if he did not concentrate on what he was saying, the word 'Daddy' would easily slip out of his lips. As comfortable as he felt by being the other boy's arms, William wanted to get out of them before he did anything stupid. So he glanced at the white house they had been heading toward and said, "Please let's get inside. I'm getting a little cold out here."

Angelus looked at the blonde, slightly confused because William had never commanded or ordered him around before. But he decided to just let it go since it was actually getting colder. He moved away his hand, which was cupping the older boy's cheek, but did not have any intention to slip his other arm off of the other boy's slim waist.

"Then come on," the brunette said casually and started to walk toward the house again.

William walked beside the younger boy. He was actually really grateful that Angelus kept his arm around him. Maybe it did not mean a lot to the brunette, but to William it was the proof that the boy with an angelic face and a god-like body protected him. The feeling warmed and melted his heart.

* * *

Inside, the European house was so beautiful. A huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling of the entrance hall. The floor was marble and red carpets covered some of the floor. The walls were white and some gold lines were drawn over them in a pattern. And there were some expensive-looking pictures hanging on the walls. William could do nothing but stare at them in awe.

There were several well-dressed people lining at the marble staircase in the back of the main hall. A couple of old men in tuxedos, standing at the bottom step of the staircase, were holding opened folders in their hands and checking them. Ignoring the line of people, Angelus led the amazed blonde to one of the men in tuxedos and said a bit more politely than usual, "Hello, Roland."

The old man looked up from the file he was reading and saw Angelus O'Connor standing there. He said with a bright smile, "Hello, Mr. Angelus. We've been waiting for you, sir."

William just stood there next to Angelus, still stunned by the gorgeous house and people there while the younger boy talked to the well-dressed man. There were a couple of young guys he was sure he had seen at Hyperion, though he could not remember their names. Those students were all eyeing him and Angelus, whispering to each another.

The blonde heard the old man say, "Yes, certainly, sir. We reserved the table with the best view. Please go upstairs and take a right turn. A waiter will be with you, shortly."

Angelus nodded lightly at the man and tightened his hold around the smaller blonde slightly. Then they walked upstairs as the man had told them.

* * *

The upstairs floor was also decorated with expensive furniture and paintings. There was a waiter in his mid-thirties at the doors of the restaurant, and he led the couple to the back of the huge establishment. Some people were already seated at the tables there and they all glanced at the couple when they passed by.

When they reached a table in front of a huge window, the waiter stopped and stood next to it. Angelus led William to one of the two chairs there and pulled it from behind when he let go of his hold on the blonde. William blushed shyly and sat down on the chair. The brunette teen gave him a soft peck on his temple and walked to sit on his own chair. William shyly smiled at the younger boy.

The waiter handed both of them the menu of the course dinner and explained everything to them courteously. Then he handed Angelus a list of drinks. The brunette boy quickly glanced at it and handed back the menu, saying, "Can we have a bottle of the finest red wine you have?"

"Certainly, sir," the waiter said, taking the menu from the brunette's hand and went to what seemed to be the kitchen to retrieve what he had ordered.

William looked out the window and was again amazed by the beautiful view. There was a small lake just outside the house and tall trees were surrounding it from behind. With a childlike smile, he turned his head back to see the brunette.

Angelus gave William an affectionate squeeze on his hand on the table and asked, "So, you like this place?"

"Yes! It's so beautiful and amazing! I didn't know we had a place like this, just fifteen minutes away from downtown," William answered with his azure orbs shining brightly.

"I knew you'd like it here. Not only does it have the best view, but it also has great food," Angelus said, caressing the back of the older boy's hand.

After a couple of minutes, the waiter walked back to the table with a cart that carried a bottle of wine in a bottle cooler and two wine glasses. He placed each glass in front of the two customers and opened the wine bottle with a pop. He poured some wine into the brunette's glass.

Angelus picked the glass up and tasted it. "It's good," he said, giving a small nod at the waiter.

The waiter smiled lightly and poured some wine into the blonde's glass too before William could decline it. He had had more alcohol than he ever had in his life the previous night and he was not really looking forward to having any more for at least a month. It was clearly not the best idea to get drunk and lose his mind again.

The waiter placed the bottle back in the cooler and left for the kitchen again, leaving the cart just beside the table.

Angelus raised the hand that held the wine glass and motioned for the blonde to do the same. William picked his glass up and imitated the other boy's movement. The brunette said, gazing straight into the crystal blue eyes, "To our first date as boyfriends." With that, he tilted his glass slightly and brought it to his lips, then sipped a small amount, enjoying the taste.

William did the same, blushing scarlet, but he drank only a tiny sip. The strong taste of alcohol and grape spread in his mouth. It tasted a lot different from the cheap wines he had drank occasionally. It was much easier to drink and he was quite sure that he could drink a couple of glasses of the wine easily even though he was not much of a drinker.

"This is really nice stuff. I have to get someone to get some to my house," Angelus said, sipping more of the wine.

"Ah... can I ask you something, Angelus?" William asked hesitantly, placing his glass on the table.

"Sure, baby," the brunette said, smiling sweetly.

"How can you get alcohol? I mean, people know about you so that means they know you're underage. But they still serve you alcohol. Isn't it illegal to sell or serve alcohol to underage kids?" William asked uneasily. He had been wondering since he first had seen Angelus drink at home and in public with everyone not seeming to care.

Angelus chuckled lightly and said firmly, "'Cause they know who I am, William. They know they'll find themselves out of work before they say no to me. There's no one who comes up against me in LA or in this whole damned country for that matter, baby. You can do practically anything you want whenever you're with me, too, boy."

"Ah... I see. I thought Mr. O'Connor didn't mind you drinking and all," the blonde said, shrugging casually. It was a little bit stupid of him to think like that. He had never met Mr. Fergus O'Connor personally but had heard a couple of rumors that he was one of the most cold, vicious men on the earth and a strict, religious, Irish Catholic. Come to think of it, there was no way Mr. O'Connor would kindly let his underage son drink. That brought William to a huge question; did Mr. O'Connor know that Angelus is bi and sleeping around with a bunch of girls and boys?

"Like hell he wouldn't," Angelus said sarcastically. It was not like his father did not know about his drinking and he told countless times his son to quit. Angelus just did not give a damn about what his father said and kept drinking and smoking. "I just don't give a fuck about what he says. It's my life and he should just mind his own business."

"But he's your father. He's got the right and responsibility to look after you," William said, looking at the brunette sadly.

"No, he doesn't. I just don't fucking care about him. He lost every right to tell me what to do when he chose fucking job over the family," Angelus stated firmly with an edge in his harsh voice.

The blonde easily could see the obvious hatred in Angelus' voice for Fergus O'Connor. He could not help but wonder what made the brunette act like that toward his own father. He said in a depressed voice, "I have no memory of my dad. He left me and my mom when I was only two. So I think having a father, even though he isn't the best father, is much better than not having him at all"

There were clear sadness and loneliness in the blue orbs. Angelus did not believe William was right because he knew there were some people who should never have had their own children... like his father. Some people were better off without their parents. But he did not say that aloud for William's sake. He had no intention of hurting the boy by saying something stupid.

The waiter came to the couple's table, carrying dishes of hors d'oeuvre. He placed the dishes in front of each of them. "These are the today's hors d'oeuvre, sir," he said politely and started to explain each food on the dish. After finishing that, the waiter left the table.

There were six kinds of hors d'oeuvre on the beautiful plate. William did not know which one to start eating first. He had been raised in a not-so-wealthy family so he had never eaten at any place like this. He did not know which fork and knife to use either. He looked up at the brunette in front of him uncomfortably.

Angelus noticed the blonde's unease and assured him in a sweet voice, "William, you don't have to try to be polite. You can just eat whatever you want and however you like. Just don't give a damn about anyone. No one will dare to tell you what to do."

William smiled shyly and blushed a slight red. Those sweet words the younger boy said always put a smile on his face and made his heart warm. He saw Angelus pick up the outer fork and knife and he did just like the other boy did. It was grateful that Angelus told him not to mind other people but he did not want to be rude or ill-mannered. Above all, he did not want to embarrass the younger brunette.

The blonde slowly picked one of the dishes from the plate and brought the fork to his lips. He popped the food into his mouth and chewed slowly. It tasted nothing he had ever tasted and was just wonderful. His face turned into a huge, childlike smile and he said in an amazed voice, "My god! This thing tastes so great. Never had eaten anything like this. So good."

The huge smile of the blonde boy made Angelus' heart skip. He smiled sweetly and said softly, "That's sautéed lobster and scallop. I'm glad you like it, William. You know, I love seeing you smile like that. You're damn cute and adorable when you smile, baby."

William's cheeks flashed crimson instantly when he heard the brunette boy's words. He shyly mumbled under his breath, "Thank you." He loved hearing Angelus calling him cute and adorable. That made him feel warm and loved.

* * *

The dinner went on without any big incidents. Angelus decided not to bother the older boy by touching or embarrassing him in front of other customers. Both of them were satisfied with the food and the drink, especially William. He enjoyed the food very much and happily ate all the served dishes even though he did not usually eat that much. Angelus was surprised to find how much of food the small blonde boy could eat but was pleased to see him smiling happily. Before finishing the main dish, Angelus had several more glasses of wine and William drank only two glasses. But the blonde was feeling a little bit drunk and fizzy. The view was getting kind of a blur and could feel inside his head swinging slightly.

When the blonde stretched his arm to reach for his water glass, he accidentally tripped his wine glass over and the red liquid spread over the table and ran down. The blonde quickly stood up but the wine made an obvious stain on his suit. In a slight panic, he repeated mumbling, "Oh god, I'm sorry," and tried to wipe the stain off from the tablecloth with the napkin he had.

Angelus stood up from the seat and walked over to the other boy quickly, saying sweetly, "William, baby, it's alright." He stilled the upset boy's arm and embraced him in a gentle hug, planting a soft, assuring kiss on his temple.

"But... I made a huge mess and god. I so screwed everything up," William said with panic in his voice. He could feel all people in the restaurant eyeing at him and felt so ashamed of himself. 'Why do I always have to mess everything up? I'm such a stupid git. God, I hope Angelus forgive me for embarrassing him in front of these many people.'

Angelus made William shut up by kissing the blonde's slightly trembling, full lips. He ran his fingers through the golden curls and petted the blonde's head tenderly with a lot of affection and reassurance, murmuring gently, "Baby boy, don't worry. It's ok. You didn't screw it up, little one. Just don't worry."

"Is everything alright, sir?" a couple of waiters walked up to the couple in hurry and asked politely, glancing around the table.

Angelus averted his eyes from his boyfriend and looked at the waiters standing near them. He said in a calm, reserved voice, "We knocked the wine glass. You mind cleaning this up?" He did not let go of the blonde boy from his embrace.

"Most certainly not, sir. There are also some tables we can prepare soon, sir," the oldest of the waiters said and gave some signs to the other waiters. Then he turned back to the couple again and said, "Please follow me this way, sir."

Still circling the older boy's waist with his arm closely, Angelus followed the waiter. To assure the other boy, he again placed a quick, soft kiss on his temple, without caring the other customers who were eyeing at them. William was so thankful for the brunette's sweet action. He walked next to the younger boy closely, holding the hem of the brunette's suit coat in a fair grip. He looked down at the floor and tried not to look anyone in the restaurant because he was too embarrassed and ashamed of making such a big scene in public.

When they reached an empty table not far from the last one, Angelus felt the blonde boy tugging his suit a little bit stronger and turned his head to look at him. He then asked kindly, "What's wrong?"

"I... I made a mess on this suit too. Angelus, I'm so sorry. You just bought it for me but I already messed it," William said, looking so ashamed and apologetically. The tears were threatening to fall from the blue eyes. He was so sure that the other boy might be sick of looking after a stupid git like himself and he could not blame that on the brunette. Angelus had every right to get angry and leave him right there and then.

"It's nothing big, William. I'll buy you a new one or I'll even buy you the whole store if you want, baby. So just don't worry," the younger brunette assured sweetly, giving the blonde a tighter hug.

William could not help what the other boy was saying. 'How can he be so sweet and caring to someone like me?' he wondered. A small smile appeared on his feature and he said in a soft murmur, "Thank you, Angelus. You're so sweet."

Angelus smiled back sweetly at the older boy and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. But his inner face was smirking wickedly. He could feel the other boy's behavioral changes in these couple of days. He was sure that he would get William completely soon. With only a little more sweet words and action, he would have the virgin tight ass finally.

Not knowing what the other boy was truly thinking, William smiled so innocently and looked down at his own ruined suit. Then he sighed lightly and said, "Uh… can I go to the restroom? I think I should try to get this stain out before it gets too late. It won't take long."

"Sure, go ahead. Or do you want me to come along?" Angelus asked kindly, gazing straight at the crystal blue orbs.

William thought whether he should ask the brunette to come along or not. To be honest, he really did not fancy being separated with him even for a couple of minutes but he had troubled him enough times today and did not want to be seen as too needy. So he answered little hesitantly, "No thanks. I'm ok on my own. I'll be back soon." With that he walked toward the restroom in the way back of the restaurant, trying his best to ignore the eyes from the other customers.

* * *

William reached at the restroom and put his hand on the doorknob to open the door. But he stopped in his stance when he heard someone in the restroom say the name "the master". He had no intention to eavesdrop the conversation but he could not help but wonder what about Angelus these guys were talking. So he just stood there behind the door and stayed quiet.

William heard a young man's voice say, "Oh fuck, the master was damn hot and gorgeous. Did you guys see his smile too?"

"Oh yeah, Riley. He was fucking hot as always. So glad we came here tonight instead of taking the chicks to the new restaurant at outside of the town."

William noticed the name and he now knew who were in the restroom. Riley Finn was the guy he had seen earlier at the staircase today. He and Riley had the same Psychology class this year though they did not talk at all in the class. Riley was one of the popular students in the school and did not even pay attention to people like William.

"Speaking of sluts, Graham, who's that little geeky slut with the master? I've never seen him around here. Is he the master's new, little bitch to fuck around with?"

Then another voice was heard, "I didn't know the master had a thing for a geek."

"Forrest, are you damn stupid? There's just no way he likes that geeky bitch. You looked at him, right? What's with that stupid hair and slut face? I mean, he was giving the master this face that says 'oh fuck me here. I'm your bitch.' Fuck, I can't think of why the master's hanging out with someone like him!"

"Take it easy, Riley. It's not like the master is serious about that bitch. I mean he's just like other bitches he keeps around. He'll dump the bitch as soon as he gets tired of him, which will be pretty soon."

"That's true, Graham. You know, the bitch must have a tight ass and an experienced mouth. Or else, why would the master want him? I bet he's throwing his body at anyone who looks at him. Fucking dirty bitch!"

"Oh yeah, fucking bitch."

All of them sniggered slyly and burst out laughing.

William had never felt so violated and hurt in his life. 'How can they be so mean? They know nothing about me. Why could they even say something like that?' he wondered, looking down at the floor. His vision was getting blur and could feel the back of his eyes starting to get hot. His lips trembled and he bit his lower lip to keep tears from falling out of his eyes. He did not want to be a cry baby but those guys' words echoed in his little head again and again. "Fucking dirty bitch."

Big drops of tears fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks making wet trails. He quickly wiped the tears off his face using the back of his hands, not wanting to be seen crying like a baby by some people. It did not matter how many times he wiped the tears off, they just never seemed to stop. He could do nothing but stand there and let the tears stream down.

After a couple of minutes, William heard a movement in the restroom and in a slight panic, he tried to find somewhere to hide. But he could not see anywhere around him so he quickly wiped the tears away and hurried back to the table where Angelus was waiting.

Angelus looked up at the blonde when he felt the boy coming back hurriedly and taking the seat on the other side of the table. He noticed the other boys' azure eyes were bloodshot and swelling around his eyes. It was obvious the William had been crying. A small frown appeared on the brunette boy's face and he wondered what the hell was going on. He reached his arm to the other boy and stroked the tear trailed cheek tenderly and asked gently, "William? What happened?"

William closed his eyes tightly to prevent himself from shedding tears again. He wondered if he should tell the other boy what Riley and his friends had said but he just wanted to forget that ever happened. He quickly made a huge smile on his face and looked up at the brunette boy as if nothing was wrong. He then said innocently, "What? Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Angelus."

"You sure, baby?" Angelus asked sternly, studying the blonde's expression. He could easily guess something was definitely wrong with him but he could also sense the blonde was trying so hard to hide the fact. He normally hated being lied by some people but he did not want to confront the other boy here and make a big scene.

"Yes. I'm just kind of tired. Can't we go now?" William said, still smiling innocently. He just wanted to get out of this place and as far away from those guys as possible. He prayed mentally that Angelus would not notice that he was lying.

Even though he knew the blonde's obvious lie, Angelus decided to let it go for now. He made sure to himself that he would ask the older boy what was wrong later, in more private place. He was completely aware that the blonde would not open himself in public yet and he did not want to push him too hard. He stood up from the seat and said lightly, "Alright, baby. Come on. We're heading home now."

William sighed in relief and thanked whatever god who had listened to his prayer. He quickly stood up from his chair and walked to the younger boy. When he felt the brunette circle his arm around his waist, he leaned to the muscular body closer and rested his head on his shoulder, with his fist gripping the hem of the brunette's shirt tightly.

Angelus was surprised by the blonde's behavior and gazed at the boy. William looked as if he was terrified and just so scared. He could feel anger building inside him, 'What the fuck happened in the restroom? I shouldn't have let him go alone. Oh fuck. I'll find out what happened to him and when I find out if anyone had hurt him, I'll fucking kill them for hurting what's mine! No one fucks with my boy!' He tightened the hold protectively.

The blonde felt really safe and loved in the brunette's strong hold. 'Don't let me go, Angelus. Please, just hold me forever.'

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter too! I hope you guys liked it!

THANKS FOR REVIEWS: **DanishGirl, MALFOY-LOVER555, AmethystxX, Higgy, Kuramalovergirl, psychotic chaos, ShinodaBear, Narias, kt, Jenn, Krystal, a fan of your writing, anonymous, Squrlie Jack, SciFiFan151852**


End file.
